As razões dela, os motivos dele
by Beella P. Moony
Summary: O que acontece quando, no primeiro dia de aula do sétimo ano Remus Lupin tem uma surpresa? Algo que pode mudar sua reputação de um garoto livre e quietinho para sempre... Epoca dos Marotos
1. Prólogo

**As razões dela, os motivos dele.**

**Prólogo**

_- Eu prometo que quando tivermos 17 anos, vamos ficar juntos para sempre. – Declarei sentindo um ligeiro e ótimo alivio. Finalmente!_

_Ambos tínhamos nossos onze anos talvez bem vividos, estávamos nos despedindo um do outro. Ela seria levada para estudar na Alemanha, longe de mim, que iria continuar em Londres._

Não que isso signifique muito já que tenho meus 17 anos e isso não faz diferença nenhuma agora. Eu, Remus John Lupin tomei um rumo inesperado. De um CDF disposto a ficar somente solitário e relaxado, tornei-me monitor chefe. Claro isso se encaixa ao meu roteiro, porém, estou entre os quatro maus elementos de Hogwarts, a escola de magia e bruxaria localizada na Inglaterra.

E é claro, sendo um dos "Marotos", já tive muitas aventuras com garotas. Meu rostinho e estilo 1º da classe sumiam varias vezes quando meu extinto de lobisomem urrava a procura de algo excitantemente divertido. E bem, lá eu estava. Vez no armário de vassoura com a Vance, vez nos corredores isolados com a irmã do Lovegood, vez nos jardins, perto do arbusto de cravos com uma quintanista da corvinal, a qual não lembro o nome agora e uma única e secreta vez na sala precisa com a ruiva, Lílian Evans.

Não leve a mal, mas eu esqueço de certas coisas como ter uma noiva, se é que me entende.

Bem, aqui estou eu, Moony para os meus melhores amigos, Remus para os meus colegas e Lupin para os desconhecidos. O aluado não tão desligado assim, demonstrando em palavras o período de juventude de um bruxo amaldiçoado, talvez comum e com casamento marcado.


	2. Noiva rebelde

Entãaao, aqui o primeiro capitulo DD  
Muitíssimo obrigada pelo review Katyna! Sim, foi inspirado em Kare Kano, mas a história literalmente não tem nada a ver, brigada mesmo por prestar atenção. Um beijo  
Ok, eu não sou boa pra faze essas coisas aqui no começo então... Espero que gostem!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence felizmente á JK Rowling,porque se fosse meu eu não dividia o meu lobinho sexy com ninguém :P**

* * *

Capitulo Um: **_Noiva rebelde._

Oi! Eu sou Remus Lupin, estou quase no inicio do meu 7º ano letivo. Para ser mais claro. Meu 4º ano como maroto e Moony, meu 7º ano como um bruxo, meu 11º ano como lobisomem e meu 17º ano como um ser vivo **e** como um cara compromissado.

Bem para ser mais franco, desde antes de nascer, Zöhler e eu somos noivos. Coisas de famílias nobres. Mamãe e Papai acharam que seu primeiro e único filho merecia casar com uma jovem alemã com descendência inglesa, filha de seus, agora falecidos, amigos de infância. Irônico não? Eu nunca suportei a minha noiva, a loirinha que me dava náuseas. Digamos que eu nunca esquecerei daquela época infeliz, quando a conheci.

Era verão. Meus pais e eu estávamos na marina, esperando um luxuoso navio para um maravilhoso cruzeiro, curtir as férias em _paz_ [n/R: Observe **bem** a intenção da minha maravilhosa viagem de férias! seria a melhor coisa para nós três! Sim, seria se meus queridos pais não tivessem tido a _brilhante_ idéia de que iria ser ótimo para eu conhecer meus futuros sogros e minha _amada_ noiva. Até aí estava realmente ótimo. Eu cheguei até a ficar ansioso, nervoso e passar mal. Tudo em volta dela, a minha noivinha. Se ela não gostasse de mim, embora eu estivesse na fase "**menino**** x ****menina**" e tudo o mais, era com ela que eu iria viver até morrer, não é? Então teríamos que ter um bom divertimento naquela viagem. Suponho que qualquer pessoa decente queira isso.

Erro meu, e um erro muito grave. Enquanto minha mãe bagunçava meu cabelo fazendo o que ela dizia ser pentear, e arrumava meu casaquinho de linho, eu olhava para o relógio nervoso. Nada de importante até que eles chegaram. Achei que meu coração iria explodir de tanto que pulsava dentro do meu peito! Mas em vez de entrar em pânico e sair correndo, o que seria mais inteligente para a ocasião eu fiquei lá parado, sorrindo que nem um idiota. Era inevitável, mesmo sendo tão novo na época, eu sempre fui um maroto nato e isso não ajudava pelo fato dela ser a garota mais linda que eu já tinha visto. Um pouco menor que eu, os olhos verde água misturando com aquele cabelo dourado e cacheado me deixou fascinado! Minha atenção foi chamada, marotamente e temporariamente, para os lábios, do tamanho e forma perfeita... Era rosado e sua pele branquinha ajudava esse fato, seu vestidinho azul bebe combinando com o chapéu branco e as sandálias meigas a deixavam com um ar de princesa, uma verdadeira boneca. Aparentava ser a garota mais_ doce_ e educada que eu já tinha visto. Poderia até dizer que eu estava amando-a, mas se beleza fosse tudo eu não gastaria tinta aqui escrevendo.

Admito que tive uma ótima primeira impressão. Meus futuros sogros eram ótimos, nunca conheci pessoas tão boas e divertidas como eles. Katherine, Kate para os íntimos, era um doce. Uma mulher incrível, linda e surpreendente. Era totalmente diferente de minha noiva, exceto pelos cachos que eram negros e os olhos, que eram um tom de azul que me deixava perdido. O sorriso dela era tão cheio de vida, porém a senhorita Zöhler tinha um pequeno problema com atenção. Digamos que ela era mais desastrada que o Pirraça. A única diferença era que o Pirraça, aquele maldito, é desastrado por querer. Já Joshua ou Josh, era um homem que estava sempre de bom humor, bem-sucedido, feliz e compreensível. Era tão loiro quanto a filha, porém não tinha cachos, ao contrário da filha. Seus olhos eram o mesmo tom de verde água que me deixaram fascinado. Os dois juntos, Kate e Josh, faziam o tipo de casal que só tem em contos de fadas trouxas, eram apaixonados. Viviam um amor intenso e respiravam por Claire. A minha _querida _e_ amada_ noiva.

Bem, você deve achar que sou muito mau agradecido. Mas voltando a narração da minha "maravilhosa" viagem...

Cumprimentamos-nos e Claire foi um doce. Nossos pais nos mostraram a cabine presidencial, onde ficaríamos até chegarmos ao Caribe. Logo depois, nos deixaram num tipo de _play ground_, claro, um lugar ótimo para crianças. Claire pegou na minha mão e me puxou para brincar nas gangorras, e eu, é claro, fui feliz. Para mim eu havia ganhado mais que uma noiva bonita e sim uma amiga. Talvez fosse a minha melhor amiga já que era a primeira. Quero dizer, ela não era nada minha na verdade. Não oficialmente e isso se encaixa em amizade. Mas bem, foi lá no nosso "ninho de aventuras" que a loirinha soltou seu veneno, ou devo dizer, mostrou do que é capaz.

- John? - Me chamou, mas não respondi. Ninguém nunca havia me chamado de John, achei que era outra pessoa chamando pelo meu pai, mas quando levantei a cabeça para olhá-la notei que era comigo. - Não me ignore, John! Se vamos mesmo nos casar, que você tenha **decência** para me ouvir.

Eu não sabia se a ignorava ou se retrucava. Engoli seco e até hoje não sei por que, já que ela nunca me intimidou. Olhei-a e pude notar seu sorriso, não era um sorriso doce como eu havia visto antes, era um sorriso malicioso e isso não podia significar algo bom, não pra mim. Minha indignação foi passageira mas a minha burrice permaneceu.

- Sim, Claire? - Eu disse quase hesitante.

- Assim está bom. - Eu bufei sem ser discreto e ela cerrou os olhos - Quero deixar algo claro. - Ela continuava falando enquanto eu abria a boca para dizer-lhe que nada que viesse de uma patricinha grossa me interessava quando ela fez um sinal para mim. Mandando-me calar e eu senti o sangue ferver. - Você terá de ser um ótimo bruxo para ter bons negócios no futuro e me dar todo o conforto necessário. - Terminou "triunfante" enquanto eu bufava pela quarta vez e soltava um muxoxo revoltado me levantando deixando-a quase cair.

Percebi que ela vinha atrás de mim. Mas o que importava? Mesmo sendo tão novo, eu queria matar meus pais, eu tinha certeza que aquilo era só o começo e tive mais certeza ainda quando ela me puxou pelo braço apertando-o e fazendo uma cara ligeiramente igual a do Prongs quando fala mal de alguém no quadribol.

- Aquilo foi inaceitável, John. Vamos nos casar e eu não quero ter de contar a ninguém que eu odeio meu noivo. - Disse para mim e eu me segurei para não partir para a agressão física. - Eu não quero fazer isso e você sabe muito bem. E eu não vou desistir disso, se quiser que desista você. - Ela deu aquele sorriso mais uma vez puxando a bolsinha linha infantil de qualquer marca importante e saiu andando tentando parecer uma mulher séria.

Eu a odiava. E não podia suportá-la mais um pouco. Mas eu suportei. Suportei-a mais uns cinco anos após isso.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado - Fiz o que pude, atéee o capitulo dois, mandem reviews?;;' Beeijo**


	3. Um erro imperdoável

**Katyna**: Sabe, eu lia os Kare Kano do meu primo também, hsuaioshaiu e uma outra amiga fazia isso... Acho que todos os primos tem Kare Kano(?)

Muito obrigada pelo elogio, sério mesmo, escrever é realmente tudo pra mim e eu aceito muito bem as criticas, porque me fazem ver meus erros pra concertá-los em próximos capítulos. Eu sinceramente, detesto fanfic muito grande, mas não por ser realmente grande e sim porque eu tenho problema na vista, e pouquíssimas fics grandes me prenderam, minto, as únicas que me prenderam, com mais de 15 capítulos, foram da Lisa Black. 'Relatos Marotos', 'E assim morreram Romeu e Julieta' e 'Eu te amo, Lily é difícil de entender?'... Desculpa se não agradei a descrição, realmente sou péssima para encaixar direitinho, mas eu consigo na próxima, me cobre se eu errar de novo, por favor. Sério q eu meus capítulos estão pequenos? Eu jurava que estava até grandinhos, sabe? Mas o problema é que se eu mexer, pra deixar maior, vai ficar extremamente sem sentido. Vou fazer o que for possível, porque nesses primeiros capítulos, eu pretendo só deixar o Remus descrever mais ou menos a infância, o começo na escola... Essas coisas. Se tiver mais alguma coisa que não lhe agrade, peço que me conte, ok? Obrigada por ler a fic, significa demais pra mim:D Um beijo!

**Lilyzinha**: Primeiramente, obrigada pela review e por se interessar pela fic! E eu te entendo, sabe? Ninguém nunca pensa numa história com o Remus como principal! Eu procurei pra ler e achei só uma. Como o Remus é meu maroto favorito, me senti atraída a escrever algo sobre ele. Eu já tinha escrito uma que ele e a Claire (sempre uso ela nas minhas fics, é como se fosse um xodó.) eram o shipper principal, aliás, o único shipper pra falar a verdade. E de repente me veio a idéia "Por que não escrever uma fic contando o lado do Remus?" e bem, foi isso o que saiu! Agora respondendo sua pergunta, pretendo começar com a "ação" ou no terceiro ou no quarto capitulo, não se preocupe, farei o possível para não deixar tedioso o que eu me atrevo a dizer que não está. Muitíssimo obrigada por ler, espero que continue acompanhando... Um beeijo.

Harry potter _**não**_ me pertence! Digo, Só o Remus me pertence ;D

* * *

**Capitulo Dois:**_ Um erro imperdoável._

Bem, após aquele "lindo" encontro com Claire e os pais dela, devo dizer que continuamos a nos ver. Vez ou outra eles iam à minha humilde mansão para um jantar ou almoço, senão éramos nós que íamos para lá. Em outras férias visitamos a casa deles na Alemanha, e quando começaram a ficar mais por lá, mamãe trazia Claire para uma temporada com a gente. É claro que eu não deixava nada passar barato, eu como um cavalheiro cortês não fazia nada de mal, é óbvio. Mas antes da minha odiada noiva ir para o banho, eu recolhia as toalhas do closet, e quando ela me berrava pedindo ajuda, eu simplesmente fingia não ouvi-la. Então, já viu, garota contrariada é uma coisa perigosa mesmo quando bem novas. Ela falava no meu ouvido o tempo inteiro, dando sermões, me mandando estudar e ler mais livros que tínhamos na biblioteca.

Está certo que eu fazia coisas um tanto quanto infantis, mas era um jeito de irritá-la sem levar culpa por isso. Embora ela soubesse que eu fazia essas coisas, não contava aos meus pais porque sabia que eles confiariam em mim, já que eu nunca fui um garoto mal educado e desobediente. Seguia as lições de etiqueta à risca. E outra, eu era literalmente uma criança.

E foi numa viagem com os meus pais para um povoado chamado Great Hangleton que eu assassinei as lições de etiqueta, nesse pequeno desvio, eu acabei mudando minha vida para sempre.

Estávamos numa pousada enquanto papai fazia o que tinha de fazer para o ministério. O cara do hotel, um trouxa, nos alertou para tomar cuidado. Havia muitos perigos de noite. Não pensei que era muita coisa, afinal, o que poderia aparecer além de animais inofensivos? Uma coisa o individuo esquecera de mencionar. Poderia ter mais que perigos de noite. Poderia ter um lobisomem, principalmente com a lua cheia brilhando no céu.

Eu saí para brincar escondido de mamãe que tinha me dito para não ir. Havia muitas crianças ali, literalmente muitas, mas enquanto ia escurecendo muitos iam entrando em suas devidas casas e eu permanecia sentado no balanço olhando-os sumir. Como se algo ruim pudesse acontecer. Eu queria ir embora também, e estava indo. Levantei-me num pulo e comecei a andar, quando ouvi uma voz realmente estranha perto de mim. A voz saía como um sussurro. Não olhei, eu estava prestes a correr até o Hotel quando o vi se dirigir até mim. E meu habito de boa educação e mau senso já existia.

- Guri, você pode me ajudar? – Era um senhor. Ele mancava, eu sinceramente nunca acharia que ele estava mentindo. Juro.

- Claro senhor... O posso fazer? – Disse inocente com um sorriso tímido.

- Pode me ajudar a chegar à minha casa? – Disse ele, eu podia jurar que seus olhos brilhavam amarelos. Mas minha inocência foi maior.

Eu sorria simpático e concordei com a cabeça enquanto ele me levava para o bosque. Na minha cabeça, talvez a casa dele fosse logo na entrada. Só que passamos a entrada, e estávamos quase no final da trilha, eu não enxergava quase nada a este ponto. Eu já iria dar uma desculpa e sair correndo quando o vi apontar para a lua segurando meu braço com força.

- Olha guri... A lua cheia... – Ele falou sorrindo maldoso olhando para mim. Eu tremi e fiz força para soltar o braço o que foi fácil, já que ele estava mudando.

Ele estava se transformando e eu correndo o mais rápido que podia. Eu sabia o que tava acontecendo, o pânico invadiu minha cabeça, meu corpo. Minha respiração ficou tão acelerada que eu nunca tive tanto medo na minha vida inteira. Corria com se fosse depender disso pra viver, e na verdade, eu dependia. A minha boca aberta, seca, meu coração disparado e suor frio corria todo o meu corpo. Subi numa árvore com dificuldade. Minha roupa estava bem rasgada e eu pedia a Merlin perdão por tudo, pedia para chegar logo de manhã, para eu ir para casa e ser feliz. Foi então que quando eu estava prestes a começar a chorar querendo minha mãe que eu me senti pior que nunca. Uma dor imensa, algo mastigava meu ombro quase o arrancando. Eu comecei a chorar, gritar e pedir socorro. Isso só me provou que lobos sobem em árvores sim. Não vi mais nada após a segunda mordida. Talvez eu estivesse morto, mas não, seria honra de mais para mim.

Só sei que acordei numa cama grande e confortável. Ainda sentia muita dor, mas mais que isso, minha cabeça latejava, pessoas choravam e balbuciavam palavras enquanto um homem, pelo o que pude perceber falava. Eu não fiz barulho e muito menos tive coragem para abrir os olhos.

- Então ele... – ouvi mamãe dizer entre soluços.

- Sinto muito... – Disse uma voz desconhecida dando passos.

- Quando eu... Poderei levá-lo...? – Perguntou outra voz masculina, agora era meu pai. Ele estava arrasado e pela sua voz, sabia que chorava.

- Quando quiserem... – disse uma voz feminina que eu não sabia quem era.

Houve uma pausa e mais alguns soluços foram ouvidos.

- O levaremos hoje... – Disse mamãe passando a mão carinhosamente na minha cabeça. – Meu filhinho... Meu pequenininho... – ela disse e eu abri meus olhos lentamente.

Era uma dor muito grande para ser carregada por ela e eu não sei se agüentaria tudo isso calado, afinal a culpa fora minha. Nesse momento, eu chorava junto com eles, quando vi as duas figuras desconhecidas saírem do quarto. Havia flores, chocolates e alguns presentes pelo quarto todo. Eu reprimi um soluço olhando para meus pais.

- Me desculpe mamãe... – Eu disse quando consegui. Se havia um culpado ali, o culpado era só eu. – Eu não deveria ter... Saído e...

Não deu para dizer mais nada. Só sei que sentia uma dor maior do que aquelas mordidas. Maior que a minha cabeça que latejava. Meus pais. Ali, não desistiram de mim. Abraçaram-me novamente, agora se esforçando para sorrir. Ela depositou um beijo fraternal na minha testa e disse ainda acariciando-me.

- Tudo bem querido... Tudo bem...

Lembro-me que naquela manhã voltei para casa onde Claire, Kate e Josh me aguardavam. Claire não sorriu nem mostrou nenhuma emoção assim que entrei com cuidado na sala. Kate sorriu tristemente e correu para me abraçar, quase derrubando um vaso. Josh me abraçou também e, junto com meu pai, ajudou a me instalar no quarto. E lá eu permaneci com Claire sentada ao meu lado lendo um livro em silêncio enquanto meu pai e o pai dela conversavam lá.

Mamãe preparava todos os tipos de pratos de comida salgada possíveis enquanto Kate fazia todos os doces existentes na face da Terra. As duas estavam estressadas e eu sei que os Zöhler e os Lupin já eram um desde aquela viagem.

Assim que papai e Josh saíram do quarto, eu desviei os olhos da porta para a janela. Sabia que viria uma provocação de Claire a qualquer hora. Mas em vez disso, ela ficou quieta, um silêncio muito profundo. O que acabava sendo mais cruel então eu olhei-a, admito que mesmo no meu estado, estava encabulado. Ela me odiava.

- Por que você fez isso, John? – Ela perguntou baixinho, com o velho habito de me chamar de John. – Você poderia ter morrido e eu ficaria sem noivo, você sabia?!

Eu não disse nada. Enquanto via a lagrima fina escorrer seu rosto fino. Ela limpou a lagrima com elegância mantendo a pose. Mas continuava a chorar baixinho e eu sem poder fazer nada a mais, acompanhava-a chorando também. Era um choro carregado de tristeza, solidão e rancor, rancor de mim mesmo. Isso foi totalmente da minha parte, porque dela, talvez fosse outra coisa. Passamos os dias juntos, nós seis. Apenas esses dias que eu estava de cama, é verdade, eu não tinha vontade de nada, mas apesar de tudo, Claire ficava comigo. Trazia-me livros novos sempre que saía para mamãe e papai ficarem comigo e, quando ficava lá no meu quarto enquanto eu dormia, ou lia, ela descascava as frutas para mim, ou cortava-as para ficar mais fácil, já que um braço meu estava impossibilitado totalmente.

Posso dizer que eu aprendi da pior maneira que tudo o que nossos pais dizem é para nos proteger. Posso dizer que eu errei tanto que talvez nem devesse ter vivido. Mas morrer seria uma saída boa para mim, que estava cheio de problemas.

* * *

**Capitulo um tanto quanto... Dramático, sei lá. Perdão se não foi o que vocês achavam...  
No próximo capitulo, A real despedida. E respondendo à quem quiser saber,** **no capitulo cinco mesmo vai começar a "ação" como disse a, Lilyzinha... Bem, obrigada desde já o/**


	4. Despedida

Capitulo Quatro: Confissões

**Myla Potter Tonks**: Olá dona leitora n.n

Cara, fico feliz que você tenha gostado da fanfic, séeerio! Quando eu começo a escrever eu fico com um medão das pessoas não gostarem que Merlin me perdoe!x.x'

E você sabe que a Claire também é milionária viu, não é interesse, é obcessão, que eu criei, é toda bonitinha assim, mas é mais sensível que o Remus feito pela J.K.? Ela é toda dramática e evita relacionamentos por ser o que é(vide capitulo quatro para sacar o que a doida da Bella quis dizer) E o Remus. Sempre imaginei ele safado assim na adolescência. Ele é um _marauder_ sim, só que é discreto. Não é nenhum Sirius Black que desfila mostrando sua querida namorada de um dia! E eu sempre vi ele com algum tipo de rolo com a Lily, o Jay-Gay que me perdoe!

O segundo capitulo ficou mais ou menos perto de uma narração do Remus escrita pela Lisa Black que eu li. Sinceramente, a Lisa acaba com a minha humilde fic, mas eu adoro ela, embora ela não saiba que eu existo -

Aleluia! Vendo pelas Reviewscinco cofcof que eu recebi aqui, eu fiquei: cara. Vou morrer escrevendo a fic, ninguém gosta de coisa grande!

Aí você caiu do céu! HSUIAHSOAIU. É. Vai acontecer muita coisa... Senhor Lupin que nos aguarde ;D

E então, dona Leitora, não trate você de me abandonar, eu conto com a sua leitura mesmo que não venha reviews, isso é tão importante pra mim que você nem tem noção .

Um Beeeijo e desculpa a demora!

**Arih Black**: Pois é né, mana a Crér virou um tipo de parasita odiado pela Bella, uma maria vai com as outras, uma patty... Very Well... Ela é insuportável mesmo. Mas junto com a Jolie, no próximo capitulo, você talvez até curta ela... Tente entender, dos 7 aos 14 anos, crianças/adolescentes são um nojo e o outro capitulo ta aqui criatuuura! Prometo não demorar com o próximo, ou mais ou menos... hehe... provas...sabe com é!

Beeeijo ;

**Capitulo três:**_ Despedida._

Depois de alguns grandes acidentes em nossas vidas, Claire e eu voltamos a normal rotina de nos odiarmos e brigarmos o tempo todo. Os acontecimentos foram grandes naquela época, digo, o senhor Zöhler acabou por vender a filha á um vampiro, não foi bem um abuso, foi mais uma troca, alimentar um vampiro por puro prazer e fazer da vida da sua filha um inferno. Ela virara uma vampira. Após isso, as coisas ficaram um pouco mais complicadas. Ela acabou ficando mais grossa que antes, mas eu não sei como definir tal coisa. E eu não dei motivo algum para entenderem como eu me sinto, não é? Pelo fato dela ter ficado ao meu lado o tempo inteiro quando falhei com a obediência, pode ter dificultado o meu lado na história, então, isso a faz parecer santa.

Deixe-me explicar. Claire não é má pessoa, porém, é arrogante, geniosa e antipática com quem quer. É o tipo de garota que fala de moda e garotos o tempo inteiro e fica mandando em mim quando pode. Quando fizemos dez anos, quando estávamos na mesma cidade,casa ou local, ela me fazia levantar o que parecia ser cinco horas da manhã, já que não estava claro. Dava-me dois pesinhos para por nos tornozelos, e dois para por nas pernas, depois, íamos os dois correr em volta de algum lago. Repetíamos isso todos os dias e logo depois comíamos aveia com mel e um suco que eu sinceramente prefiro nem saber de que era.

Quando não corríamos, ela me obrigava a rever toda a matéria estudada desde os meus sete anos até o dia. Então, revíamos basicamente tudo o que os alunos de escolas trouxas vêem. Garanto que era um porre, mesmo para eu que sou o maior CDF existente no mundo, como diz o Sirius. Mas o pior de tudo isso, não era me fazer correr, estudar ou coisa parecida. O pior que isso, era que ela tinha totalmente controle mental sobre mim. Sabia como fazer chantagem mandando-me realizar coisas que ela sabia que daria problema para mim, como furtar roupas do armário de mamãe para ela experimentar e depois, descaradamente ela dizia que eu havia forçado-a a experimentar as malditas roupas!

Eu havia aprendido como agüentar tudo aquilo, afinal, em Hogwarts não ficaríamos o tempo inteiro juntos. Eu suplicava para que ela fosse para outra casa e eu fosse para corvinal, ou até mesmo para a Lufa-Lufa, que para mim, não é lá uma casa interessante. Eu me perdia em pensamentos assim até que Kate chegou com Claire num dia de verão, no mesmo dia que eu havia recebido a minha carta avisando que eu tinha minha vaga guardada na escola de magia e bruxaria, Hogwarts. Eu até perguntaria para Claire como era a carta dela se não fosse pela cara emburrada dela escondendo os olhos vermelhos de chorar por detrás dos óculos escuros.

- Jane... Eu vou para a Alemanha, junto com a Claire. – Ela dizia em poucas palavras.

Eu sabia que ela não era mais a pessoa apaixonada e feliz de antes, quero dizer ela estava deprimida, ainda não acreditava que perdera o marido de tal forma o que era triste. Seus olhos não brilhavam mais como antes e poucas vezes sorria com sinceridade. Vi as duas se cumprimentarem, tristemente, logo após Kate cumprimentou papai e foram tomar um café ou algo que adultos fazem para manter fofoca em dia sei lá. Fiquei lá sozinho com Claire que veio ao meu encontro depositando aquele selinho de sempre nos meus lábios e eu fiquei fitando-a durante um tempo.

- Porque vocês vão? – Perguntei fingindo estar triste. Mas eu sabia que ela sentia que eu estava feliz.

- Ela não pode superar que perdeu aquele homem. – Disse cruzando os braços friamente. – Uma fraca em minha opinião.

Eu estiquei o braço e dei pequenas palmadinhas em seu ombro tentando ser amigável. Ela por sua vez fez um gesto para que eu parasse e meus olhos reviraram automaticamente.

- Quando vocês vão? – Perguntei torcendo para que fosse naquele momento.

- Partimos amanhã pela manhã, John. – disse e meu coração deu uma cambalhota de alegria.

Menos de vinte e quatro horas e eu seria livre da minha querida e odiada noiva! Finalmente! Acho que ninguém pode ter noção do que eu sinto, digo, eu realmente senti uma alegria inconfundível quando soube que elas partiriam, eu cheguei até a me sentir grotescamente bárbaro. Mas ela percebeu toda a minha alegria, porém não disse nada. Permaneceu calada fitando os quadros lá de casa. Eu não estranhei. Analisar quadros bruxos era o que ela mais fazia, nada muito interessante, não é?

- John... – Ela me chamou, tirando-me do meu transe.

- Claire...? – Perguntei inocentemente fitando-a. E ela me abraçou.

Confesso que eu fiquei realmente assustado com o ato. Eu tinha meus onze anos, e como qualquer garoto normal da minha idade, eu ainda tinha nojo de garotas! Ela retirou os óculos revelando aqueles olhos verde-água que me deixavam sempre vidrados. Era puro veneno. Mas eu os amava, fazer o que?

- Mamãe é boba, John. Eu não quero ir. – Ela disse fazendo manha.

- Não vai ser tão ruim, Claire. Você conhece a Alemanha, morou lá, tem amigos lá... Aquela tal de Jolie, não é? – Perguntei tentando parecer consolável, mas era apenas uma desculpa para não deixar que ela fizesse a mãe mudar de idéia.

- Sabe, John. Eu sei que você ta doido pra se livrar de mim... – Ela começou fazendo seu habitual drama. E eu revirei os olhos. -... Mas eu vou procurar te escrever todos os dias. Se vamos nos casar, quero que nosso relacionamento seja fiel, composto de muito amor e fidelidade, ta me ouvindo?

É. Foi o que ela falou. Num tom de:

"_Ou você me ama e é fiel. Ou você morre e é infiel."_

Eu a odiava. E ainda odeio. As cartas chegam durante a manhã e todos me olham curiosos. Os _Marauders_ até se cansaram de perguntar quem me enviava cartas todos os dias desde o primeiro ano. Graças a Merlin, imagine, um belo dia eu viro á eles e digo: Ah, é a minha noiva que eu odeio que se preocupa em saber se eu ainda sou fiel, sabe como é, essas coisas da vida! Mas voltando ao que Claire dizia...

- Que é isso Claire, não é assim também. Eu não vou te trair. Sei quando tenho um compromisso. – Ah se a irmã do Lovegood, a Vance e a Lily Evans me ouvissem dizendo isso... – Escute...

Não pude terminar. Ela me deu um selinho. É! Sabe, quando os lábios se encontram, rapidamente e se separam? Foi horrível para mim naquela época. Eu já a odiava, imagine se meus colegas trouxas soubessem que eu havia beijado uma garota? Teriam nojo de mim! Como se fosse um verme!

- Er... O que foi isso? – Eu perguntei intacto.

- Um beijo, John. É isso o que casais fazem. Mamãe e Josh faziam isso o tempo inteiro... Só que era meio diferente... – Ela falou pensativa mas deu de ombros. – O que você dizia...?

- Eu é... Não. Nada. Só não faça mais isso, ok? – Falei bicudo.

- Ora John, faremos isso quando nos encontrarmos, sempre. Ta bem? É uma ordem. – Ela declarou nem aí.

Até que Kate chegava acompanhada de papai e mamãe. Ela sorriu tristemente para mim e me abraçou. E eu, como um cavalheiro perito em etiqueta a abracei também. Claire se despedia dos meus pais enquanto eu queria sair correndo pela casa berrando como um louco alucinado! Os adultos saíram. E novamente, só estávamos eu e Claire. O medo de ela me beijar novamente tomou conta da minha cabeça, mas ela apenas mandou um aceno.

- Claire! – Eu a chamei, com a minha inteligência em estado aluado, provavelmente.

Ela se virou e caminhou até mim.

- John?

- Eu prometo que quando tivermos 17 anos, vamos ficar juntos para sempre. – Declarei sentindo um ligeiro e ótimo alivio. Finalmente!

- Ah, certo... Até lá então... – Ela falou dando um beijo na minha bochecha, para a minha infelicidade.

Ambos tínhamos nossos onze anos talvez bem vividos, estávamos nos despedindo um do outro. Ela seria levada para estudar na Alemanha, longe de mim, que iria continuar em Londres. Ah como eu estava amando aquele momento. Ela sumiu em questão de segundos com Kate pela lareira. E eu. Ah, eu apenas corri para o meu quarto, olhei para o espelho assanhando meu cabelo e disse:

- A partir de hoje. Eu sou um lobo livre!

Coisa de criança, sabe como é. Mas fazer o que. Era verdade! Livre. Livre como uma borboleta, ah como eu amo essa vida!

É tudo tão bom, principalmente quando chegamos a Hogwarts, temos nossas aventuras, as primeiras experiências – que são sempre constrangedoras, diga-se de passagem – fazendo amigos... E amanhã eu estarei de novo na minha querida escola... Amanhã verei meus amigos aprontando... Verei James assanhado para o lado de Lily, lhe implorando para ser sua namorada... Verei também o Sirius correndo atrás de um rabo de saia, maroto como sempre... E por fim, verei Peter. Se empanturrando de comida, pra variar... Ah, pergaminho promovido á diário... Acho que você vai ter irmãos, e serão os milhões de rolos mais felizes da minha gaveta!

**Oláaaaa**

Espero que vocês tenham gostado, porque eu tentei. O final acho que ficou muita viagem, mas é um Remus Lobinho John Moony Lupin se expressando gente! Ok, são quase meia noite e eu estou muito bêbada. Me enchi de doce e refrigerante, isso acaba com as pessoas! Ta deixa quieto.

No próximo capitulo, entra a... "ação" Vai ser tipo uma introdução ao desenvolvimento da fic, sabe? porque isso me lembra da minha professora de técnicas de redação? Eu to tão animada pra começar a escrever, credo!

Sobre esse capitulo...Vai falar mais da Claire vampira depois, ok? Vai esclarecer... Esse capitulo foi a despedida definitiva do Remus com a Claire, quando ela foi embora para a Alemanha e ele pelo visto não ligou nem um pouco... Não me matem pela demora. Eu tive sérios problemas na escola, provas, simulado, desafio, sabem como é essa etapa inútil e chata da vida... Quando você se mata pra aprender uma equaçãozinha de álgebra e trigonometria. Pff.

Beem, até o próximo capitulo, mandem reviews, por favor, o botãozinho roxo não morde!:D


	5. Como assim?

Desculpem a demora _ Mas aqui acabei :B Dedicado á mana HSUAIOSHAIUSAHIUSA

**Arih Black: **_Well mana, obrigada pela review primeiramente. A Claire é realmente tudo o que eu detesto, HUSIAOHSIAUHSAIUHSAIU mas veremos o que ela fará agora né? Ela é pior do que... A Ruka em VK e a Rosalie em Twishit, embora eu goste da Ruka e a Rosalie HUSIAOHSIAUHSIUA beeem eu te amo 3 beigos._

* * *

**Capitulo Cinco**:_ Como assim?_

Céus! Eu preciso voltar para minha casa. Essa escola está me deixando doido. Eu sei que é meio complexo dizer isso, quando você é um lobisomem e só pode ficar realmente satisfeito na escola. Ser famoso por causa dos meus amigos e ser monitor chefe é uma coisa que realmente me faz ter prazer, mas o ponto não é esse. Eu sei que não achei que minhas férias seriam entediantes a ponto de me obrigarem a escrever rolos enormes de pergaminhos contando sobre a minha vida incomum. Mas isso aconteceu, então acho que vale comentar, minha vida está _arruinada_!

Eu não pensei que seria tão terrível assim, voltar a Hogwarts. Aliás, eu não pensei que aconteceria uma coisa desse tipo para falar a verdade, porque, sejamos francos, estou no sétimo ano, sou um maroto, e conheço todas as pessoas sociáveis e não sociáveis daqui! Como isso foi acontecer?! Merlin! Se eu achei que era impossível enlouquecer aqui, a noite de primeiro de setembro me provou o contrário. Vou explicar.

Eu havia chegado realmente atrasado na estação de King's Cross naquele dia, então me despedi de minha mãe o mais rápido que eu pude, correndo para dentro do expresso de Hogwarts. Como eu havia previsto, os _Marauders_ não haviam me esperado, possivelmente por quererem compartimentos livres apenas para nós e as garotas. Então, eu entrei ofegando enquanto o trem começava a se movimentar. Eu havia chegado na hora certa, devo dizer. Mas em todo caso, procurei a cabine pacientemente, e fui achar o compartimento dos marotos no ultimo vagão.

- Moony! – Exclamou Peter me olhando com os olhos brilhantes – Por onde esteve?

- Eu me atrasei – Murmurei sorrindo olhando para todos, enquanto me apertava no banco ao lado de Sirius.

- Que coisa, não é muito comum um monitor chefe se atrasar! – James zombou e eu revirei os olhos.

- Mas então, como foram as férias na mansão dos Potter, PadFoot? – Perguntei.E ele abriu um enorme sorriso de orelha á orelha.

- É... – Ele pensou durante alguns instantes – Foi muito superior á um verão no largo Grimauld! Digo... Nós jogamos quadribol o verão inteiro! – Ele exclamou contente.

Eu sorri para ele abrindo meu livro e dando de ombros. Eu notei que as garotas não estavam ali, quero dizer. Emmeline e Marlene estavam. Vance me lançava uns olhares sinistros. E eu não a culpava. Ela ficara assim comigo, desde o lance no armário de vassouras, e depois nós havíamos tido uns rolos que não foram mantidos em segredos para os marotos, mas eles não falavam nada, parecia ser conveniente.

- Onde está a Lily e por que você não está rastejando atrás dela? – Perguntei ao James que me lançou um olhar reprovador.

- A Lily veio aqui, aí chamaram-na sei lá onde, então ela deixou as coisas aqui e saiu... – Comentou ele monotonamente.

- Quem a chamou, Prongs? – Perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha.

- O ranhoso. – Ele murmurou cruzando os braços.

- Ah é Prongs, a Lily deve estar agarrada com ele no banheiro nesse momento! – Falou Sirius irônico ao meu lado, e eu lhe dei um cutucão.

- Relaxa, é o ranhoso. – Eu murmurei abrindo a boca para falar algo mais, mas fui calado pela porta se abrindo.

Era Lily chegando. Seus olhos amendoados e esmeraldinos olharam brevemente para James e depois voltaram-se para mim. Eu posso jurar que vi um sorriso e uma troca de olhares entre os dois, mas...

- Remus! – Ela me chamou e eu a fitei – Eu preciso de você. – Ela disse, James fez uma careta e bufou – Tem um compartimento especial no trem – Ela continuou, ignorando os atos de James – E está tudo uma bagunça!

- Ah, ta bom – Eu disse me levantando.

Bem. Essa é a parte da minha vida que eu chamo de burrice. Eu poderia ter ficado parado. Sentado. Dito que Malfoy poderia fazer o serviço, já que ele sempre se achava tão bom. Mas não. Eu resolvi ir, como um ótimo monitor chefe. Resolvi continuar sendo o primeiro da turma. Foi aí que eu comecei a odiar minha reputação.

- O que tem no compartimento para tanto bagunça? – Perguntei chegando perto de onde havia milhares de alunos curiosos tentando entrar – Contrabando de whisky de fogo talvez? – Deduzi ironicamente.

- Os alunos para fora estão sem compartimento. – Ela me explicou – E eles querem entrar aí a todo custo. Sonserinos é lógico. Sempre tão ignorantes. – Ela murmurou de mau humor, e eu entendi porque é que Snape havia a chamado. – São alunas transferidas... – Murmurou Lily dando de ombros.

- Transferidas? – Perguntei confuso – Isso é possível? – Nunca na história de Hogwarts eu soube de alguém que chegou á escola transferido.

- Eu sei lá o que houve. Só sei que Dumbledore pediu que eu e você as orientássemos. Não o tempo todo. Nós faremos a ronda e tudo. Mas temos de explicar como as coisas acontecem aqui. – Ela falou olhando para os garotos. – Por favor! Dirijam-se ao compartimento de Slughorn! Ele os está convidando para um almoço! – Ela falou alto.

Os sonserinos ao menos se mexeram, como esperado.

- É sério que vocês querem uma detenção logo antes de chegar á Hogwarts? – Perguntei lançando-lhes um olhar frio.

- Nossa que medo do garotão seguidor da sangue ruim! – Bradou Rebastan Lestrange balançando-se como se estivesse tremendo, riu sonoramente seguido pelos amigos imbecis.

- Ótimo! Fiquem aí, e esperem que McGonagall os veja. Já que ela está para vir ver quem está aí dentro. – Lily disse arqueando a sobrancelha para eles.

Bem, foi um minuto para eles darem as costas e saírem andando como se nem ligassem, foi a nossa vez de entrar. Admito que eu nunca tomei um susto tão grande na minha vida. Meus olhos se estreitaram para as três figuras ali dentro. Lily começara a falar e eu não ouvia uma única palavra. Quero dizer, foi estranho. Um sentimento muito estranho. A morena me parecia comum por algum motivo. Ela tinha os cabelos negros, com mechas de todas as cores possíveis, os olhos incrivelmente azuis, seus lábios eram cheios e seu corpo, bem, com certeza eu me lembraria se os tivesse visto alguma vez na minha humilde vida. A outra era uma castanha clara, quase loira, seus olhos eram azuis, e seu rosto era fino e elegante, se eu fosse uma pessoa que julga pela a aparência, eu diria que ela era uma sonserina insuportável. E então, fui obrigado a fitar a terceira figura. Eu não precisei mais me perguntar quem eram e da onde eu as conhecia. Meus olhos cor de mel encontraram os olhos verde-água da figura a minha frente. Os olhos que me vidraram durante minha infância estavam de volta, me cegando. Me fazendo perder o chão sob meus pés! Me desesperando literalmente. Oh, Merlin! Diga-me, o que eu fiz para merecer tanto desgosto em menos de um dia?!

- Remus? – Perguntou Lily me cutucando.

Eu balancei a cabeça tentando mudar minha expressão de horror á uma mais amigável. Talvez não fosse ela! Eu sabia que era impossível mas eu queria que não fosse.

- Hm, oi? – Falei fracamente.

- Você tá legal? Sua expressão estava muito sinistra... – Falou Lily me analisando.

- Ah, não... Eu é... Eu to legal. Hmm o que você estava dizendo mesmo, Lily? - Perguntei meio atordoado ignorando os olhares faiscando sobre mim.

- Tava explicando sobre os uniformes á elas... – Lily disse lentamente dando de ombro. Era comum eu ter esse tipo de devaneio, eu sempre estava desligado – Dizia que elas vestem um temporário agora, e depois que souberem em que casa estarão, devem se vestir com o uniforme da casa... Assim, expliquei sobre as casas... – Ela continuou.

- Ah sim...

- E em que casa você está, John? – Ouvi uma voz suave chamar-me pelo meu segundo nome.

Lily fez uma careta e olhou para Claire. Eu segui seu olhar, engolindo seco e abrindo um sorriso amarelo. Lily me olhou e depois olhou para Claire novamente.

- Desculpe, vocês se conhecem? – A ruiva perguntou encabulada.

- Eu estou na Grifinória... – Respondi num sussurro.

- Quanta grosseria, Remus! – Exclamou Jolie, a melhor amiga de Claire, revirando os olhos – Eu e a Claire o conhecemos... Muito bem, eu diria. Desde pequenos!

- Ah! Amigos de infância? – Lily sorriu.

- Colegas diríamos... Bem, eu sou a colega dele... Mas a Claire é... – Começou Jolie sorridente.

Eu adorava Jolie. Sério. As férias com ela e Claire na Alemanha só ficavam legais porque Jolie era legal. Nós dois sempre íamos brincar enquanto Claire estava lendo um livro! Ou coisa do tipo. Mas naquele momento, eu queria pegar Jolie no colo e jogá-la para fora do trem.

- Eu sou a noiva dele. – Disse Claire séria.

Bem. Não quero falar sobre o que houve depois. Vocês podem imaginar. Lily engasgou, olhou pra mim e eu concordei. Depois, devido o nosso tempo, Lily seguiu a etiqueta á risca e não comentou nada sobre o assunto. Heloíse que não havia se manifestado ainda disse algo sobre ser da França e amiga das garotas fazia tempos. E então, era hora da ronda, e estava perto do horário de nos vestirmos também.

- Noiva, heim, _John_? – Falou Lílian olhando-me indignada.

- PSIU! – Eu exclamei fechando a boca dela com a mão. – Prometa-me que me dará um tempo para contar aos _Marauders_? – Eu perguntei. Estava desesperado, literalmente falando.

- Claro, isso não é da minha conta, Remus, mas... Por favor, você pode me explicar melhor essa história, porque eu sinceramente não vejo uma explicação comum para isso. – Ela falou autoritária e eu sorri amarelo.

- É... Complicado. – Eu disse amargamente para Lily evitando olhá-la.

- Você e Vance são complicados. E eu acho que mereço uma explicação, porque bem, Remus, Vance é minha amiga quer você queira ou não. – Ela disse e eu fiz uma careta. Havia me esquecido completamente de Emmeline.

- Você e James é que são complicados. – Eu reclamei me encostando á parede de madeira do trem com a carranca formada no meu rosto.

Lily estreitou os olhos para mim. Ela revirou os olhos, exatamente como fazia quando Sirius ria dela e James. Cruzou os braços diante do peito e fez uma pose que era idêntica á pose de minha mãe, quando eu reclamava por ter de responder cartas á Claire.

- Trégua, beleza? – Perguntou ela fazendo uma carranca também. – A opção é sua me contar ou não. Mas você não vai disfarçar muito sozinho, Remus, então conte logo para eles.

Bem, eu não entendi o que eu fiz. Mas eu bufei, andei de um lado pro outro, fiz caretas, resmunguei e depois me encostei. Lily me fitava com a sobrancelha arqueada, provavelmente se esforçando para não rir do meu chilique. Mas o que eu poderia fazer?!

- Lily! Eu não queria isso entende?! – Eu murmurei exasperado para ela enquanto bagunçava meu cabelo nervosamente. Meu cabelo bagunçava é uma coisa hilária devo dizer, somente de passagem, já que ele não é como o de James e o de Sirius. Ele simplesmente é penteável. Então quando eu o bagunço fica como o pêlo de um poodle.

- Então por que...? – Lily perguntou confusa.

- É algo como... Eu e ela fomos comprometidos desde quando nascemos. Nos conhecemos quando éramos crianças e desde esse dia eu simplesmente a odeio. – Eu falei soltando um muxoxo, Lily se assustou – Ela é simplesmente impossível e insuportável! E, seus pais morreram. De maneira trágica eu diria. Mas morreram. Porém antes disso, ela foi morar na Alemanha e eu disse que nós nos encontraríamos com 17 anos e nos casaríamos como de fato deveria acontecer, porém, eu não imaginava que ela seria capaz de vir á Hogwarts!

Indiquei o castelo pela janela transparente e Lily fez uma careta.

- Ela não pode ser tudo isso... É demais para uma pessoa só. – Ela falou dando de ombros – Mas o que você fará? Sobre Emme, eu digo.

Eu olhei-a confuso. Não havia pensado sobre meu relacionamento com Emmeline. Quero dizer, eu estou apaixonado por Emmeline... Não estou? Nós temos um rolo tão esquisito e eu já cheguei a nos imaginar velhinhos na varanda... Mas... Infelizmente outra loira de olhos claros queria estragar nossos contos de fadas. E eu teria de suportar não é?

- Eu... – Eu comecei galante. Mas murchei suspirando – Não faço a menor idéia, Lily... Eu ainda vou enfrentar três marotos ressentidos!

- Eu te desejo sorte, Remus... Ou devo dizer, John? – Ela brincou e eu a olhei feio. Será que ninguém percebia que isso era... Sério pra mim? – Desculpe. – Ela pediu contendo o riso – Mas fale logo Remus, e qualquer coisa, você pode contar comigo, certo?

- Eu vou levar em muita consideração isso Lily! Posso entender como uma promessa? Porque a vida ao lado daquela... Daquela pessoa é terrível. – Eu falei sincero dando de ombros.

- Tudo bem... – Lily falou sem hesitar. – Agora vamos nos vestir que o trem já está quase em Hogsmead.

- Certo...

Chegar á Hogwarts foi esquisito. Eu não esperava que Claire atraísse tantos olhares masculinos. E eu esperava que, se algo desse tipo acontecesse, eu não me importasse. Mas acontece que eu simplesmente não posso ignorar o fato de que isso me deixou nervoso. Muito nervoso.

- Nossa... Quem são essas três?! – Murmurou Sirius arregalando os olhos, falando baixo para que McKinnon não o ouvisse.

- Alunas transferidas, Steimback e Zöhler da Alemanha, e Boir da França. – Murmurei de volta com o olhar meio vago. Eu acho que chegava a tremer de nervoso.

- Transferidas? – Perguntou James se juntando á conversa – Isso pode? – Ele falou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Acho que se elas estão aqui é porque pode né, Prongs? – Falou Sirius revirando os olhos como se fosse óbvio. Seus olhos pousaram-se em Jolie e eu não me contive ao girar os olhos, como podia uma pessoa como essa? Que simplesmente não resiste á um rabo de saia. Incrível.

Acho que eu me esqueci de responder á eles, porque tudo o que eu me lembro é de sentar-me aguardando o discurso de Dumbledore. As três garotas se juntaram aos primeiranistas para a seleção de casas e eu tremi. Talvez eu ainda tivesse chances. O discurso era o de sempre, salgueiro lutador, floresta proibida, regras, a canção do chapéu e finalmente a seleção.

Eu realmente fiquei nervoso como eu nunca havia ficado. Era pior do que o meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts, que eu apenas tremia de medo de não ser bom o bastante para alguma casa ou algo desse tipo. Mas naquela hora estava impossível. Parecia uma eternidade todos aqueles alunos e aqueles aplausos e vivas. Claire e eu trocamos olhares esquisitos pelo menos três vezes, e isso não passou despercebido por ninguém.

- Quem é a loira, _Lupin_? – Perguntou McKinnon secamente, aparentemente com raiva por Sirius babar em cima das três ou simplesmente tomando as dores de Emmeline.

- Chama-se Claire Zöhler... Ou coisa assim... Foi transferida da Alemanha... – Murmurei tentando parecer indiferente.

- Você a conhece? – Perguntou Sirius num sussurro.

- Por que eu conheceria?! – Perguntei tenso.

- Não sei cara, mas ela é bonita... – Ele disse baixinho e eu não sei por que, mas eu o chutei.

Eu não sei por que essas coisas estavam me incomodando, se Claire fosse a namorada de Sirius e me esquecesse seria ótimo, pelo menos eu acho... Quero dizer é claro que não. Claire é minha não é? Minha noiva e não tem que namorar meus amigos, isso é ridículo e foge dos conceitos de um _Marauder_... Espere... Eu estou com... Ciúmes da Claire?! Não, é impossível. Melhor eu parar.

Como eu dizia. A seleção de casas demorou muito. Mas depois de bastante tempo, a nossa querida Mimi, digo, McGonagall olhou para Dumbledore e depois para nós.

- Bem, este ano, pela primeira vez na história de Hogwarts, aceitamos alunas transferidas de outras escolas. Então as selecionaremos para as casas neste momento, elas são três. – E virando-se para as garotas – Chamarei seus nomes, exatamente como fiz com os primeiranistas e vocês se sentarão para que eu ponha o chapéu em suas cabeças.

E bem começaram por Boir, ela foi para a Sonserina. Muitos, realmente muitos, caras urraram quando ela se sentou comportada e seguindo á etiqueta, perto de Régulus e cia. Isso fez com que uma careta se formasse em minha face. Depois foi a vez de Jolie. Ela simplesmente bailou até o banco de um jeito que deixava todos os caras vidrados em seu gingado de menina. Ela se sentou entusiasmada e eu posso jurar que vi seus olhos se encontrarem com o de Sirius durante alguns minutos.

- Grifinória! – Declarou o chapéu. E Jolie saltitou para a nossa mesa, sentando-se exatamente ao lado de Sirius. Mandando um oi e um 'jóinha' para mim.

Neste momento eu reparei que estava perdido. Que minha pouca esperança ainda existente estava implorando á Merlin por um milagre. Claire andou calmamente para o banco, sentando-se enquanto mantinha o olhar penetrante em mim. E de novo repararam neste fato.

- Tem certeza que não a conhece? – Murmurou Sirius.

Eu não respondi. Ouvi atentamente o chapéu falar sobre o segredo de Claire, sobre varias coisas que ela havia passado e sobre o quanto ela era forte emocionalmente. E ele berrou a palavra que acabava com a minha vida.

- Grifinória!

Eu tremi. Tremi completamente enquanto os seus passos que deveriam parecer lentos eram rápidos de mais para que eu pudesse observar. E enfim, ela chegou perto de mim.

- Com licença... – Ela falou para McKinnon – Eu posso me sentar aqui? – Ela perguntou sorrindo com simpatia.

Marlene deslizou para o lado, chocada, e Claire se sentou entre nós dois. Um sorriso esquisito que eu nunca havia visto em seus lábios brilhou para todos. É claro que todos nos olharam curiosos. Impossível não olhar. Mas só puderam perguntar alguma coisa assim que se encerrou o segundo discurso de Dumbledore. E o meu inferno literal começou a ficar mais quente.

- Ei Remus, estamos na mesma casa heim? – Perguntou Jolie alegremente – Quem é o capitão do time de quadribol? Eu quero me inscrever para os testes de batedora! – Ela disse com a voz musical atraindo todos os olhares dos meus amigos na mesa.

- Eu sou batedor da grifinória, Jolie! – Falou Sirius com um sorriso largo – E o capitão... _Infelizmente_ é o James... – Ele indicou James.

Jolie fitou Sirius durante alguns segundos.

- É Steimback....? – Ela começou.

- Sirius Black... – Ele lhe respondeu.

- Enfim, é Steimback, Black. – Ela disse secamente enquanto virava-se para conversar com James - Prazer! Quando começar os testes, avise-me, por favor?! – Ela falou alegremente.

E todo mundo estava realmente confuso. Jolie havia cortado o "xaveco" de Sirius e havia me chamado pelo meu primeiro nome com intimidade. Claire se sentara perto de mim e Heloíse Boir conversava com Régulus. Tudo poderia correr estranhamente bem, até Claire resolver falar.

- Er... Você não vai nos apresentar aos seus amigos... _John_? – Ela perguntou com sua voz melodiosa. Diferente de quando éramos pequenos.

Todo mundo se virou para mim, olhando-me assustados com cara de: _Como assim John, Moony?_

Eu suspirei pesadamente e me esforcei para não xingar Claire. Mas que loirinha chata essa que me arrumaram para casar.

- Ahn... Claire e Jolie, esses são, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew e Marlene McKinnon... A Lily você já conhece. – Eu comecei tomando fôlego com medo da reação de todos devido á próxima coisa que eu diria. – E bem, gente... Essa é Jolie, uma amiga minha de infância. E Claire... Ela é a minha... Noiva. – Eu disse evitando levantar os olhos para todos.

* * *

n/A: Espero que tenham gostaado! Próximo capitulo eu prometo que tento não demorar! E o botão verde continua sem morder :D


	6. Noivos?

**Ooi gente! Quanto tempo!!! Desculpem-me a demora, mas como algumas pessoas sabem, eu tive me de mudar (infelizmente) e a escola nova me fez perder muito tempo de fanfic estudando que nem louca. Mas acontece né? Bem. Agora, acabei o capitulo novo e confesso que eu o achei um pouco grande... Espero que gostem! Agora, às reviews!**

**Ariih Black**:_ Obrigada, mana *-* Que bom que foi melhor do que você esperava, acho que você vai gostar muito mais desse aqui, porque a Jo está mais ativa! Só me perdoe por te deixar na vontade de tê-la de volta _:B_ Um beeeijo e um queeijo 3_

**H3304**: _Remus safado, enrascado e ainda tem mais! Obrigada por esperar! Espero que goste desse capitulo, um beeijo!_

Beeem, obrigada pelas reviews, foram poucas, mas foram dignas e me ajudaram muito pra continuar a escrever! Espero que apreciem o quinto capitulo! Boa leitura!!!

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo Cinco**: _Noivos?!_

O silêncio permaneceu desde que eu havia dito o que a Claire era minha. Todos nos olhavam incrédulos. Aliás, todos **me** olhavam incrédulos. Até mesmo Claire! O que eu não entendia era por que diabos a loira me olhava daquela maneira! Ela não podia ter se esquecido que nós éramos noivos. Qual é, ela não esqueceu durante onze anos, e agora, depois de sete ela esquecera?!

- Noivos, Moony? – Riu James e eu levantei a cabeça – Deixa só a Emme saber disso!

Ele gargalhou de novo e Sirius juntamente com Peter, o acompanharam. E eu dei um sorriso torto. Lily arregalara levemente os olhos, Jolie estava instável. E o pior passou pela minha cabeça. Marlene McKinnon, melhor amiga de Emmeline Vance estava ao lado de Claire, com os olhos estreitados para mim. Claire por sua vez se aproximou de mim, colocando a mão ao lado da boca para depois sussurrar em meu ouvido:

- Você não devia ter dito o que somos, achei que não iria querer isso...

Senti um arrepio devido aos sussurros bem diante do meu ouvido até, inevitavelmente captar o que a garota havia dito e, então, revirei meus olhos alternativamente começando a rir junto de James, Sirius e Peter. Logo Jolie não agüentou começando a rir também.

- Realmente... Essa foi ótima! – Riu James e virou-se para Sirius – O que acha disso, _Pads_?

- Do jeito que o nosso Remmie Wally fica perto de uma garota, capaz da mãe dele ter pedido a mão dela para ele!

- Ah! _PadFoot_! – Exclamei fingindo estar envergonhado e com raiva – Você não precisa ter ciúmes! Meus olhos só brilham pra você!

- Assim quem fica com ciúmes sou eu, Moony! – Exclamou James rindo.

Logo todos nós estávamos rindo e conversando sobre o verão. Claire e Jolie se enturmaram bastante com Lily e até mesmo com Marlene o que me deixou aliviado... E até mesmo feliz... Talvez seja este o fato que tenha deixado o jantar mais agradável. E logo eu estava calmo caminhando com os alunos do primeiro ano para mostra-lhes os dormitórios. Era engraçado vê-los, como sempre, murmurando sobre as escadas que mudavam de lugar, e acrescentando exclamações espantadas quando davam de cara com quadros mal educados ou algo que nunca tinham visto lá fora. E isso era engraçado justamente pelo fato de eu já ter passado por isso antes...

Quando entrei na sala comunal, os marotos estavam conversando com Jolie, Lily e Lene, Claire parecia estar distraída, mas ria quando todos riam. Então, assim que terminei meu 'trabalho' me dirigi até eles e dei um sorriso forçado à Claire que se levantou para me receber.

- John – Ela falou e eu virei para fitá-la – Você vai subir?

- Vou, mas eu já volto... – Eu respondi dando de ombros, ninguém parecia notar a conversa.

- Me encontra aqui em baixo para a gente poder conversar um pouco, por favor? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso baixo. E eu posso jurar que vi as maçãs de suas bochechas corarem.

- Ta bem... – Respondi com um sorriso tenso que aos poucos se desfez enquanto eu subia para o dormitório.

Quando entrei, as quatro camas de sempre estavam vazias. Tirei a minha capa, e o colete afrouxando a gravata em meu pescoço.

- Remus? - A voz de James me chamou e eu me virei para olhá-lo.

- James? - Respondi sorrindo a toa.

- Por que não contou? - Ele parecia sério. Mas eu estava confuso... Do que ele falava? Só podia ser...?!

- O que? - Perguntei arqueando as sobrancelhas

- Que você tem uma noiva, quem sabe? - Ele disse com ironia e eu continuei a fitá-lo sem decifrar sua expressão.

- Achei que eu estava brincan... - Eu não fui capaz de continuar. Ele parecia chateado, triste... Com raiva. É claro que eu sabia que confiança vinha em primeiro lugar numa amizade para James. - Eu...

A voz fugiu de meus lábios e eu me senti sem graça. Envergonhado. Enojado da minha falta de lealdade, principalmente quando eu sabia que o que James mais prezava em uma amizade, era a lealdade.

- Desde quando? - Ele perguntou paciente.

- Como você sabe? - Perguntei desistindo de argumentar - Eu pensei que...

- No inicio, eu achei que não podia ser verdade, quero dizer... Eu ri lá no banquete, não? - Ele falou - Eu ri porque no inicio me pareceu absurdo. "_O Moony não deixaria de nos contar_" Eu pensei. Mas aí eu fiquei pensando: _Ah, mas e se foi agora, nas férias?_ E então me veio a cabeça: _Se tivesse sido agora, ele não teria negado._ Engraçado não? - Ele riu sem emoção - Eu posso não ser um cérebro como você, Lupin. Mas eu sou esperto o bastante pra deduzir essas coisas sozinho.

- Eu juro que ia te contar... Eu...

- Desde quando? - Ele perguntou de novo. Desta vez sua voz parecia enfurecida. Então eu suspirei pesadamente.

- Desde que eu nasci. - Respondi desviando o olhar.

- Eu fico imaginando... - Ele começou a dizer - Quantas coisas a mais eu não sei sobre você. Isso não faz sentido não é? - Ele riu sarcasticamente.

- Eu sentia vergonha, tá legal? Eu nem suporto a voz dela! - Tentei argumentar, mas ele fez sinal para que eu parasse.

- Eu não sabia, nem imaginava, aliás. Não podia nem sonhar que você fosse tão sujo. - Ele revirou os olhos - Vocês vão se casar! Dividir um romance! Uma vida! - Ele dizia, mas eu fui obrigado a cortá-lo.

- Eu não a amo! - Eu berrei - Eu não a supor... - Não pude terminar a frase novamente.

Mas dessa vez não foi porque James me cortara, e sim porque James me acertara com um soco no rosto. E quando ele falou de novo, sua voz saiu ríspida e literalmente enojada.

- Eu não me importo. Não confio em você. Não ligo mais para você. Dane-se o que você sente. Não faz sentido pra mim.

Meus olhos se arregalaram enquanto eu o via sumir pela porta. Eu me assustei. E não queria acreditar naquilo. James sempre fora uma pessoa equilibrada em situações como aquelas. E agora, ele praticamente me queria morto.

Eu não sabia se estava bravo ou triste, mas eu me lembrei que o pior ainda estava por vir quando me deparei com Claire sentada num canto vazio da sala comunal. Suspirei dirigindo-me até ela, ajoelhei-me com cuidado diante dela. E quando não pude mais agüentar, despenquei minha cabeça em suas pernas e não contive outro suspiro.

- Ele disse que não confia em mim. - Murmurei cansado e sentia as lagrimas de toda a tristeza que eu sentia repentinamente tomar conta dos meus olhos. - Disse que não somos amigos e que não liga para o que eu sinto.

Continuei desabafando enquanto ela massageada minha cabeça com delicadeza e calma.

- Ele quem? - Ela perguntou suavemente.

- James. - Respondi - Ele me odeia. E tudo isso é por causa do casamento... - Me levantei bruscamente limpando o canto dos olhos com as costas da mão esquerda - A culpa é sua, Claire. Se não fosse você... Se não fosse esse maldito casamento ridículo e cheio de interesses... Eu poderia ser FELIZ! Mas por sua causa... Minha vida é uma porcaria! Um fiasco! Se já não bastasse com TUDO o que eu tenho de viver com uma maldição... Agora tenho de suportá-la AQUI! Isso é um fardo. Você tem noção?! Eu odeio você. Nunca suportei você. Seu sorriso cínico. Sua voz insuportável! Você sempre soube! Eu sempre te odiei!

- John... O que você...?!

- Não me chame de John! - Eu berrei chegando ao fim do meu limite - É Remus! - A corrigi - Será que podemos agir como se nunca tivéssemos nos conhecido!? Eu não quero nunca mais dirigir a palavra a você. Pelo menos não até o dia de dizer: aceito! Nunca. SUMA DA MINHA VIDA!

- Joh... Remus! Volta aqui! - Ela exclamou quando eu já estava atravessando a sala comunal, subindo os degraus novamente para o dormitório. Eu sabia que todos olhavam para nós. Mas quem se importava? Eu não queria mais saber de nada.

**Meet** _Claire_

Eu não podia falar mais nada porque ele já havia desaparecido pela escada e teria sido rudemente inconveniente se eu tivesse subido atrás dele. Então, olhei para todos que estavam prestando atenção, inclusive Sirius, Peter e James. Este último parecia confuso, triste, com raiva... Tudo, menos surpreso... Será que Remus não havia falado a eles que me odiava? Mas isso não estava ao meu alcance de descobrir naquele momento, porque eu me esforcei para abrir um sorriso modesto cumprimentando-os com a cabeça. Era melhor subir logo ou eu explodiria ali mesmo.

- Boa noite. – Falei baixinho e percebi que minha voz estava tremula.

Subi rapidamente para o dormitório encontrando três das quatro camas ocupadas com os cortinados devidamente fechados, e isto me permitiu seguir para o banheiro, trancando a porta silenciosamente e depois encostar-me à ela deslizando até o chão, abraçando meu joelho caindo em lágrimas. Quando notei que não poderia segurar os soluços altos, já era tarde demais e, em alguns segundos, ouvi as batidas hesitantes na porta.

- Cláh? – Ouvi a voz de Jolie me chamar baixinhos e eu suspirei.

Por algum motivo, eu não fiz o que sempre fazia quando estava em situações assim. Não me aproximei na pia e lavei o rosto antes de sair, e nem liguei o chuveiro para fingir que estava no banho dizendo que estava tudo bem. Na verdade eu levantei cambaleando e abri a porta. Minha visão estava embaçada, mas do mesmo modo quase imediato em que eu me joguei nos braços de Jolie, pude perceber que havia mais duas figuras me olhando com curiosidade. Isso me fez pensar que talvez eu devesse ter lavado o rosto.

- O que houve? – Jolie perguntou carinhosamente enquanto afagava meus cachos louros. Seu tom de voz era preocupado, mas eu notei que o som era decididamente, naquele momento, a coisa mais reconfortante que eu já havia escutado.

- Ele me rejeitou... – Murmurei baixinho para ela.

Ela se afastou para me fitar. Parecia confusa, mas mesmo assim, guiou-me para a cama vazia que, obviamente, pertencia a mim.

- Como te rejeitou? – Foi Lily quem perguntou, parecendo indignada. Levantei meus olhos para fitá-la tentando sorrir. – Vocês são noivos!

- Acho que não mais... – Comentei baixinho, puxando o travesseiro e abraçando-o com força e continuei – Eu não posso culpá-lo. Na verdade, a culpa é toda minha. Eu sempre fui mimada, devo dizer que desde quando me mudei para Alemanha eu não sou mais a mesma... – Falei tentando me justificar sem motivos, mas maneei a cabeça limpando as lagrimas. Eu podia ouvir minha voz embargada, quase falhando. – Mas de que importa? Eu não quero obrigá-lo a se casar comigo... Do mesmo jeito que não posso obrigá-lo a me amar.

- É verdade não é? – Foi Marlene quem perguntou, abrindo a boca pela primeira vez desde que eu entrara no quarto – Vocês são noivos, ou algo do tipo.

Era uma afirmativa e não uma pergunta. Jolie lhe lançou um olhar mal humorado mas concordou.

- Desde quando? – Perguntou Marlene.

- Escuta – Jolie começou irritando-se – Dá pra você parar de ser inconveniente?

Todas olhamos para Jolie e eu a puxei pela manga do pijama. Ela me fitou e eu maneei a cabeça. Tentei sentir a vontade de rir quando ela bufou revirando os olhos e sentou-se ao meu lado de braços cruzados.

- Chega Lene. Não importa desde quando. – Lily disse antes que a amiga abrisse a boca para revidar e eu a agradeci mentalmente, mas esta não se calou.

- Claro que importa! Quero dizer... – Ela olhou para mim – A Emme... Ela... – Então eu a olhei também e percebi que ela parara de falar – Bem. Realmente, não importa. Desculpe-me.

- Quem diabos é Emme? – Jolie perguntou emburrada.

Lílian e Marlene trocaram olhares e suspiraram antes de se sentarem também. Lily se sentou ao meu lado, e Marlene ao lado dela.

- Bem... – Lily começou com cautela, pelo o que eu percebi – Emmeline é a nossa amiga. Da Corvinal... Uma loura, alta de olhos verdes... Quase azuis.

- E que relação ela tem com o... Remus? – Eu pergunto, com cuidado para não dizer John.

- Eles estão saindo... Quero dizer... Mais ou menos. – Diz Marlene fazendo com que Lily solte um som de repreensão.

- Oh... – Eu disse, olhando para algum ponto perdido no chão. – Eu não sabia.

Nesse momento, embora não fosse apropriado, lembrei-me da última vez que tínhamos nos visto. Com 11 anos, na casa dele. Ele havia dito: _Eu prometo que quando tivermos 17 anos, vamos ficar juntos para sempre._ Certo. Ele não havia prometido que nunca me trairia, eu o mandara fazê-lo. Mas eu realmente não esperava que ele me traísse. Quero dizer, que fama teríamos quando nosso noivado fosse oficializado? Aliás, que fama eu teria? Não que isso importe agora, quero dizer, ele meio que... Terminou comigo.

- Desculpe. – Lily disse de maneira sem graça – É que... Bem. Ninguém sabia, entende? Nem mesmo os amigos dele, pelo que parece...

- Não. Tudo bem, sério. – Eu disse forçando um sorriso.

- O que?! Como assim tudo bem? – Disse Jolie levantando-se de supetão – Ele sabia que vocês eram noivos! Será que alguém se esqueceu de mencionar que vocês usam um anel de noivado?!

- Não é de noivado, Jolie... – Eu disse olhando pro anel grosso com detalhes feitos em pedrinhas – É o anel que eu recebi dos meus pais quando eu fiz nove anos! É coincidência os pais dele também terem dado um a ele!

Marlene e Lílian nos olharam confusas. Eu apenas sorri. Não estava afim, de explicar a finalidade inútil daquele anel. Quero dizer, não é inútil. Mas é o que eu chamo de... Ahn, desnecessário. Acontece que, quando eu recebi o anel, mais precisamente do meu pai, eu era ingênua e fiquei olhando confusa pras letras dentro dele. 'Um amor verdadeiro espera'. Eu sempre soube que me casaria com Remus, claro. Mas não sabia que meu pai apoiava o fato de amor verdadeiro... Ou seja. Nosso casamento era um caso em aberto. Quero dizer, na visão de meu pai. Ele não apoiava que tudo fosse escolhido por eles, mas não se opunha. Então sempre me dizia que quando eu quisesse poderia desfazer aquilo. E que aquele anel, significava uma promessa... Uma promessa de que eu seria virgem até o meu casamento com a pessoa que eu mais amasse.

E então, até hoje eu o uso. E aparentemente Remus ganhou um da mãe dele, desde então, Jolie cisma que é como um anel de noivado, mas eu sinceramente não me vejo precisando falar sobre isso quando ela já sabe o que significa na verdade. Quero dizer, é pessoal, não?

- Bem... Acho que vou dormir. – Disse às garotas depois que saí de meus devaneios. Eu tinha muito o que pensar.

- Tem certeza? – Perguntou Jolie preocupada.

Olhei para ela e tentei sorrir de novo. Olhei para Marlene e Lílian e agradeci às duas, por terem me ouvido e todas essas coisas que mamãe me ensinara a fazer quando se é aconselhada com alguém. Sei que depois de meu banho, já deitada na minha cama, com o cortinado fechado, a única coisa que eu ouvia era a respiração das meninas deitadas. Sem contar em meus pensamentos confusos. Quero dizer... Eu realmente não sei o que eu irei fazer... Principalmente agora que me veio a cabeça que realmente eu estou sozinha. Sem Remus. E é óbvio que eu não poderei chegar perto dele... Me dói saber que todos os meus seis anos esperando ansiosa pelo dia em que eu poderia abraçá-lo e viver com ele como um casal foram em vão. De repente percebo que tudo foi em vão...

* * *

**Não foi maldade com a Claire... Ou Foi?Bem. Eu achei, tadinha, tenho amor por ela poxa!  
Haha, espero que tenham gostado! Aguardo reviews, e até a próxima!**


	7. A verdade

Heeey gente! Desculpe a demoraa, aqui está o capitulo seis com exatas nove páginas no word. Espero que gostem, agora respondendo aos reviews:

**_Yuufu_**: _Bom, compreendo que não se lembre... Eu posto com um intervalo tão grande de tempo :X Me perdoe por isso! Mas fico contente que tenha gostado do que leu até agora... E sim eu vou explicar melhor algumas coisas com o tempo, continue lendo, em breve eles vão ser um capítulo! Brigadissima pelo review!3_

**Dupla Marota**: _Dêh querida, acredite em mim. Doeu mais em mim do que nos dois fazer cada um sofrer... O Remus é um bundão. Mas a Claire é uma...Tá. Eu adoro os dois mas ao mesmo tempo os acho muito complicados!D: Fico feliz que você tenha lido e gostado, de verdade! O próximo capitulo está aqui, espero outra review! Beigo sr. Black de Jacob e não de Sirius HSUAIOSAHIU_

**Myla Potter Tonks**: _Garota! Senti sua falta! HAUHSOAIUSAHSAIUHSAIU Tudo bem, eu te perdoo por ter sumido só porque pc's são uma coisa séria quando bugam, se bem que essa fic eu comecei por causa de um problema no pc/internet... E eu simplesmente tive uma luz e comecei a escrever num caderno!(?) É gratificante num é?! Eu fiquei maravilhada quando uma autora me respondeu HSAUIOSAHSIAU Mas acredite vou te responder sempre, juro! E brigada MESMO pelo elogio! É uma honra ser autora da primeira fic com originais que você lê, sério! O.o' _

**Myla Potter Tonks[2]**: _Você é a única leitora que ganha resposta de review duas vezes num capitulo só cara! HUSAIOHSAISAHIU E sim, essa parte ficou um lixo. E confuso. Me perdoe por isso? Eu vou encaixar a explicação com o longo da fic, prometo. O James se sentiu traído, tadinho... E realmente HUSAIOHSAISAHIU Eles têm dias de cão sometimes e esse foi um deles, James se sentiu traído ;/ HUSIAOHSAIUSAHSAIUSAHSAIU Eu juro que não sei de onde tiro essas frases de "lobo livre" e afins, elas surgem de repente! Ahhh, é... Eu TIVE que fazer um Remus bipolar, acho que no lugar dele eu ia surtar também... E sobre Marlene e Sirius... Hmmm, vamos ver... Nem eu sei na verdade :O Obrigada de novo pelo elogio! Eu tento manter meus padrões! Espero ter melhorado, beeeigo!_

**Quézia**: _Sabe você é uma das poucas leitoras que realmente gosta da Claire assim de cara! Tô surpresa! Mas relaxa, talvez o Remus perceba que crianças crescem!:OO Aqui está o capitulo prontinho, espero que goste! Beigo!_

**Ines Potter Black**: Obrigada pelo elogio! Pois é, o Remus tá um pouco malvado, mas tentemos entender o lado dele né... Ele e o James talvez tenham uma conversa mais pra frente, não prometo nada! HSUAIOSAHSAIU Continue leendo! Um beigo!

Agora, sem mais delongas, o capítulo!

* * *

**Capitulo Seis**: _A Verdade  
_

O dia estava amanhecendo lentamente sem sol naquele primeiro de setembro enquanto a chuva caía torrencialmente pelos campos de Hogwarts. Eu deveria estar dormindo, mas eu nunca dormia, e isso significava uma Jolie enrolada no meio de seu cobertor, deitada de intrusa ao meu lado na cama. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos de sono, mas ela não dormira nem um instante.

- E o que você vai fazer agora Claire? – Ela perguntou entre um bocejo e outro – Digo, acho que você devia ir lá xingar ele ou eu o farei!

Eu ri baixinho, sabia que ninguém nos escutava por causa do feitiço que Jolie havia usado nas cortinas, mas eu sempre falava baixinho e ria no mesmo tom.

- Não, Jô! – Eu falei – E te proíbo de olhá-lo feio ou ficar brava com ele. Eu sabia que isso aconteceria.

- Como assim me proíbe loura? – Ela perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas – Desculpe, mas eu estou realmente chateada com ele. Eu sei que o noivo não é meu, mas ele TE ESCONDEU dos amigos dele, Claire. E além do mais, que liberdade ele tinha de te humilhar? Nenhuma! Eu não vou ficar quieta!

- Ah você vai sim, Steimback – Eu falei fechando a cara – Com o meu noivo eu me entendo, você sabe como eu era possessiva com ele, não é como se eu esperasse que ele me recebesse de braços abertos.

- Mas ele nem te deixou falar – Ela retrucou fazendo bico – Primeiro desabafou e saiu soltando a franga, ninguém faz isso com uma Zöhler!

Revirei os olhos para ela.

- Eu sou a _última_ Zöhler, Jolie. – Falei – E é exatamente por isso que eu estou aqui.

- É o que eu estou dizendo! – Ela se sentou cruzando as pernas – Você veio para cá por causa disso, para vê-lo não foi? Ele é basicamente sua única família depois de mim!

- Sem exageros, Jô, eu estou aqui porque queria tirar essa história a limpo e dizer a ele que eu não queria prendê-lo, que ele tinha toda a liberdade de me abandonar para viver a vida dele. – Eu falei olhando-a seriamente.

- Ta brincando? – Ela perguntou pasma – Nós apelamos para o Ministério da Magia nos aceitar aqui só para você dizer isso a ele?!

- Eu disse que você não precisava vir! – Retorqui fazendo bico.

- E deixar você numa escola unissex sozinha?! – Ela exclamou – De jeito nenhum!

E então bufou de um jeito engraçado que fez a mecha azul do seu cabelo bagunçado voar. Revirei os olhos sorrindo enquanto afastava os cobertores.

- Aliás, qual é a sua com aquele Sirius Black e o que você tem contra a McKinnon? – Perguntei fingindo inocência.

Ela corou um pouquinho a menção do nome masculino e bufou novamente quando ouviu o sobrenome feminino.

- A minha com o Black não é nenhuma ué. Mas essa McKinnon é uma arrogante não é mesmo? – Ela disse desviando do assunto – Você viu ela só pensando naquela... Emmeline não sei das quanta. Como se alguém ligasse.

- Ela é esquisita mesmo – Falei pensativa – Acho que essa Emmeline gosta do Remus e deve ser a melhor amiga da Marlene ou algo assim... OU – Recomecei – Ela tem uma quedinha pelo Black...

- E o que eu tenho com isso? – Jolie perguntou enquanto descia da cama com um bico formado nos lábios.

- Talvez ela se sinta ameaçada sabe? – Perguntei com um sorrisinho malicioso – Porque assim, durante o jantar ontem, o Black não tirou os olhos de você...

- Você está viajando, loura! – Ela falou abrindo o cortinado – Como sempre você está vendo coisa demais onde não tem!

E então marchou para o banheiro assim que a porta abriu exibindo muito vapor e uma Marlene McKinnon com cabelos molhados, sendo que esta ao menos viu o que havia passado por ela.

- Bom dia – Ela falou bocejando – Vocês dormiram juntas?

A segunda pergunta saiu em um tom meio indignado e acusatório. Por Merlin!

- Não, ficamos conversando desde cedo. – Eu falei e me esforcei para dar um sorriso – Usamos um feitiço para não fazermos barulho.

- E como você está Claire? – A voz de Lílian perguntou do meu lado direito.

- Melhor do que ontem, obrigada – Eu falei e sorri para ela também.

- Que bom. – Ela disse sorrindo com sinceridade – Olha, sobre hoje, os horários normalmente são distribuídos durante o café da manhã pela diretora da casa, nesse cargo, nós temos a Professora McGonagall.

- Lily, você está falando feito uma nerd mais uma vez. – Uma terceira voz falou da porta se aproximando – Você é a garota nova não é? Bem vinda a Grifinória!

- Obrigada – Eu disse – Meu nome é Claire, minha amiga Jolie está no banheiro...

- Bem, eu sou a Alice, muito prazer! Se precisar de algo pode chamar qualquer uma de nós – Ela falou alegremente – Meu quarto é aqui ao lado.

- Obrigada pela hospitalidade – Eu disse formalmente com um sorriso sem exageros.

- Por Merlin! – A garota chamada Alice exclamou – Não precisa falar como se você estivesse diante do primeiro Ministro! Todas temos mais de 16 anos aqui, nós gostamos de gírias e de escrever errado!

- Não, Lice – Lily falou maneando a cabeça – Escrever errado aqui é só você mesmo...

- O que eu perdi? – A voz de Jolie que saía do banheiro com cabelos coloridos no estilo californiano ecoou no quarto.

Olhamos para ela e eu sorri.

- Jô, essa é a Alice do quarto do lado. – Eu disse e olhei para Alice – Alice, essa é a Jolie, nós nos conhecemos desde... Sempre!

- POR MERLIN! – Alice exclamou exageradamente se aproximando de Jolie – Seu cabelo ontem estava diferente, você é uma _metamorfomaga_?

Jolie abriu seu melhor sorriso de empolgação. Ela simplesmente adorava exibir seu dom multicolorido quando podia. Era por isso que eu dizia que esse dom era perfeito para ela, quando ela usava cabelo e olhos coloridos, ela atraía todos os olhares, não só porque era algo exótico, oh não. Era porque todas as cores combinavam perfeitamente com ela, seu corpo, seus olhos. Eu sempre me acostumara andar com Jolie e sentir os olhares sobre nós.

- Cortesia de mamãe! – Ela sorriu alegremente – Hoje eu estou com ele assim, meio sensato porque Claire diz que chamar atenção no primeiro dia de aula não é muito elegante.

- E desde quando você me escuta, Steimback? – Perguntei revirando os olhos enquanto entrava no banheiro.

Admito que agradeci mentalmente por poder fugir de tudo aquilo e colocar minha mente para pensar sozinha em baixo da água quente. Meus pensamentos continuavam a mil, embora eu disfarçasse bem eu não conseguia parar de pensar na maneira como eu encararia Remus durante o café ou até mesmo durante as aulas. Eu sabia que ele era matriculado na maioria delas, e eu tinha notas ótimas para acompanhá-lo nas aulas de defesa contra as artes das trevas, poções, transfiguração, feitiços, adivinhação e outras matérias. A única que eu tinha certeza que escapava dele era Astrologia, Remus perdera o interesse por estrelas e luas quando fora mordido, e eu me interessara mais pela matéria desde a mesma data. Não era por maldade, eu posso jurar. Na verdade era curiosidade. Eu gostaria de entender porque a lua cheia tinha tal efeito sobre lobisomens, àquela definitivamente, era a minha matéria favorita.

Quando saí do banho e voltei ao quarto, não havia mais ninguém, apenas Jolie em frente ao espelho passando maquiagem animadamente enquanto as mechas do seu cabelo mudavam de cor.

- Eu acho que vou usar luzes vermelhas... – Ela comentou quando me viu parando ao seu lado na penteadeira – Não chama muita atenção e fica parecido com o cabelo de uma estrela de rock.

- Você fica bem de qualquer jeito, Jô – Eu disse passando maquiagem para olheiras nas bolsas escuras sob meus olhos – Nós estamos atrasadas?

- Nem um pouco. – Ela disse – A Lily e a Irritante só desceram para encontrar a tal Emmeline, e Alice foi encontrar o namorado, o nome dele é Frank.

- Entendi... – Respondi bocejando.

- Você vai ser forte hoje, não vai? – Sua voz doce perguntou enquanto ela largava o delineador para tomar a escova de cabelo da minha mão e começar a me pentear – Se ele olhar para você, ou fizer comentários maldosos, você vai ser muito superior e vai mandá-lo pastar não é mesmo?

Olhei para Jolie pelo reflexo do espelho, ela não me fitava, o sorriso sumira de seus lábios e seu rosto atingira uma expressão preocupada. Sorri pelo canto dos lábios.

- Eu prometo que vou fazer o possível para não demonstrar nem um pouco a ele como ele me magoou a noite passada. – Respondi.

- Então eu fico mais aliviada – Ela sorriu também prendendo a trança frouxa que ela havia feito – Agora, vamos conhecer nossos colegas de casa!

E com isso, pegamos nossos materiais e descemos. Vou dizer que nós já tínhamos observado isso durante a nossa conversa de madrugada, mas de manhã era muito mais magnífico. O salão comunal eu digo, Remus já havia falado sobre isso nas cartas em que ele era obrigado a me enviar, mas nada se comparava a ver aquilo de manhã. E eu digo isso com pura surpresa porque eu nunca tinha visto nada igual, não pelas pessoas rindo e brincando diante das lareiras, as poltronas cor de vinho e os emblemas com leões da Grifinória, oh claro que não. A vista da janela, embora chovesse, era extremamente linda. Nós podíamos ver o enorme lago escuro, os pinheiros e os salgueiros, parte da floresta proibida e todas as coisas verdes que existiam nos campos de Hogwarts...

- Claire? – Uma voz me acordou.

Olhei para o dono da voz. Outra grande surpresa. Ele tinha olhos profundos em tons escuros, quase castanhos que se suavizavam com leves nuances esverdeada... Totalmente misterioso. O cabelo era preto e apontava para todos os lados, sua altura era inconfundivelmente grande, e apesar da camisa branca por baixo do colete com o emblema da nossa casa, eu podia ver que seus braços eram fortes, mas o que mais atraída nele era seu sorriso largo e maroto. Aquele tipo de sorriso que te faz sorrir junto por mais que você não queira.

- Oh, Potter não é? – Perguntei sorrindo para ele – Bom dia.

- Por favor, me chame apenas de James – Ele sorriu ainda mais – Gostaram dos dormitórios?

Jolie concordou com a cabeça com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu achei demais, um banheiro só nosso, cortinado nas camas... A vista dos campos... Eu adorei! – Ela disse empolgada.

- Isso não é comum na Alemanha? – Uma nova voz perguntou, Jolie analisou o dono da voz.

- Nós tínhamos de dividir o banheiro e não havia cortinado nas camas... – Respondi por ela – Nada assim de esplêndido... Hogwarts é muito mais fascinante.

- Com certeza... – Jolie murmurou sem prestar muita atenção... Seus olhos fitavam um ponto na sala comunal.

- Então... Você gostaria de dar uma volta pelos magníficos campos de Hogwarts, Jolie? – O moreno continuou perguntando, olhei dele para Jolie e depois para James – Eu poderia ser seu guia pessoal.

E depois disso ele piscou e então sorriu. Jolie enfim parecia ter voltado a terra e o olhou sem muito interesse.

- É Steimback, Black – Ela disse levemente séria, parecia ter decidido algo – Sobre esse tal passeio, acho que vou dispensar... Mas a etiqueta diz que devo lhe agradecer por isso... Então, obrigada pelo convite.

E então virou-se para mim e para James com um sorriso simpático.

- Eu vou indo na frente, estou faminta! – Declarou contente – James cuide da Claire ok?

Acho que não fui só eu que fiquei olhando-a estupefata. De fato, eu não estava assim tão surpresa, eu conhecia minha amiga e sabia que na verdade ela estava se divertindo... Ou talvez até testando o tal Sirius que parecia totalmente abobalhado olhando-a atravessar rapidamente o salão comunal com pequenos saltos alegres.

- Uau... – James soltou depois de um assobio – Que fora...

- E não foi? – Sirius perguntou com a expressão indescritível.

- É... Desculpe por isso, acho – Murmurei começando a me sentir constrangida – Ela é assim...

- Desculpe? – Ele perguntou olhando para mim como se eu fosse louca – Por quê?!

- Talvez pelo chute que me doeu o coração nesse momento? – James sugeriu revirando os olhos.

- Vocês estão loucos?! – Ele disse começando a rir – Claire. Você tem que me arranjar um encontro com essa garota!

-... Sirius... – Comecei cautelosa – Você ouviu o que ela disse? A meu ver... Isso foi meio um... "Não quero sair com você". – Concluí hesitante depois de simular aspas com as mãos.

- "Não quero sair com você", minha cara – Começou ele com pose de quem sabe de tudo – É o que a nossa querida ruivinha disse ao James há alguns anos, quando ele começou a enlouquecer por ela...

- Como é que é? – James exclamou ao meu lado.

- Mas aquela garota... – Ele disse indicando a passagem do retrato da Mulher Gorda por onde Jolie havia sumido – Aquela garota é demais!

- Você não vai desistir? – Perguntei pasma.

- Ele não vai desistir. – Disse James olhando para o sorriso malandro nos lábios de Sirius.

- Então... – Comecei olhando-o confusa – Bem, sugiro que você vá atrás dela, porque eu não farei o trabalho sujo.

Ele olhou para mim sem nenhuma alteração no seu sorriso brilhante. Nesse momento pude analisá-lo o bastante para compreender sua fama. Olhos azuis cinzentos, tão brilhantes e profundos quanto um diamante recém descoberto, mas não era só isso... Aqueles olhos tinham coisa demais... Tinham aquele toque de suspense que deixa a gente louca por mais informação. Além do mais, lhe caía perfeitamente com o formato do seu rosto de pele branca demais, mas não pálida como se estivesse doente, mais de um jeito bem bonito... Elegante. Os cabelos eram negros, negros e bagunçados, mas em sua face tinha um 'quê' de arrogância. Aquele traço que eu só conseguia ver nele, mas não de uma forma ruim de certa forma, era mais ou menos interessante... Devo dizer que combinavam perfeitamente com seu sorriso largo e cativante e tinha mais, ele era mais alto que eu. Alto o bastante para que eu precisasse inclinar a cabeça para trás para poder fitá-lo diretamente nos olhos. Com certeza deveria haver mais em seu corpo para que fosse tão popular como eu sabia que era e talvez fosse isso que me fazia ter uma expressão um tanto quanto engraçada a seu respeito... Apesar de toda aquela cerimônia de "Eu Sou Galã" algo nele me fazia pensar que talvez ele fosse perfeito para Jolie. Não que eu quisesse que ela se machucasse já que ele parecia o tipo de machucava muitos corações... Mas eles combinavam... De certa forma.

-... Mas ela vai me dar uma chance. – Disse Sirius como quem concluísse uma frase.

- Desculpe... O que? – Disse eu fazendo uma expressão confusa, isso porque eu realmente estava confusa, não havia ouvido nem metade do que ele havia dito.

- Eu sou tão viciante assim, Loura? – Ele perguntou rindo.

Ouvi um pigarreio ao meu lado. Era James revirando os olhos.

- Deixa a garota em paz, Sirius – Riu ele – Seria logicamente impossível ela se viciar em você... Porque aí eu teria dó.

Fiz menção de rir depois disso. Sirius passou o braço pelos meus ombros, fazendo com que minhas bochechas esquentassem e eu ainda estava rindo.

- Escutou só, Loura? – Ele perguntou – É pura inveja... Ciúmes de que você me roube dele!

- Coitadinho – Murmurei olhando para Sirius enquanto entrava na brincadeira – A carência é tanta que o deixa assim... Mas não faz mal sabe?

- É claro que faz mal! – Disse James fazendo cara de indignado, mas como quem se divertia com isso – E eu como fico na história?

- Bem... – Eu disse e olhei para Sirius apoiando minha mão em seu peito, em cima da camisa fazendo movimentos circulares – Você pode participar da festinha...

- Por Merlin, Loura! – Sirius exclamou me abraçando – Onde foi que você se meteu que eu não te conheci antes?!

- Solte-a, Sirius, você tem a morena, deixe a Loura comigo! – James exclamou rindo.

Não demorou muito para que Sirius e eu nos juntássemos a eles rindo. Tudo estava realmente bom. E claro que naquele sentido de me distrair dos problemas, perceber que talvez eu pudesse ter grandes amigos ali dentro e que aquela pessoa com R era só passado... Como deveria realmente ser. Mas é claro que nem tudo é flores. E um pigarreio grave fez com que nós três parássemos de rir aos poucos e olhássemos para o dono da voz que dizia a seguinte frase.

- Sirius você pode vir aqui um instante?

Era Remus J. Lupin. Para um pouco distante de nós. Seus olhos fitaram James que ao menos olhara para ele. Depois pararam em mim. Da mesma forma que me analisavam eu sentia meu coração se apertar como se paredes estivessem se fechando ao redor. Mesmo que aquele encontro de olhares tenha durado segundos, de alguma forma eu senti sua frieza me encarando, como se me rasgasse a pele e fizesse minha voz se esvair.

- Ah... – Sirius disse, provavelmente sentindo a tensão – Claro...

Ele olhou para mim e depois para James, sorriu e acenou como quem dissesse: Te vejo mais tarde.

- Acho melhor irmos para a aula – Disse quando vi os dois se afastarem.

Eu olhava para o chão. Se minhas lágrimas voltassem, eu não queria que ninguém as visse, mas eu até que me surpreendi quando minha voz saiu firme.

- Claire... – James me chamou, ele parecia sério.

Olhei para ele tentando dar-lhe o melhor dos meus sorrisos. O que foi um fracasso porque meus lábios ao menos se mexeram. Eu era péssima em mentir com a minha expressão.

- Sim? – Perguntei.

- Ele é um idiota. – Ele disse me abraçando pelos ombros – Eu não vou dizer que não sei de vocês, porque eu sei.

- Ah. – Falei sem muita emoção.

- E eu não achei justo o que ele falou pra você – Ele disse me empurrando de leve para que pudéssemos sair da sala comunal – Eu sei que você não conhece ninguém e que talvez ele tenha gritado daquele jeito por minha culpa...

- Não foi sua culpa – Disse olhando o chão – Eu era terrível quando nós éramos mais novos.

- Isso não justifica. – Ele revirou os olhos – A questão é: você não tem só a Jolie sabe? – Perguntou ele meio hesitante – Quero dizer, não é porque Remus e eu brigamos por motivos x que você vai deixar de falar comigo quando e se nós fizermos as pazes... O mesmo para Sirius e Peter, se eles são amigos e gostam do Remus, tudo bem. Mas isso não quer dizer que eles vão te ignorar se você quiser ser amiga deles, ninguém vai ficar do lado de ninguém, sabe?

- Obrigada James – Disse eu com um sorriso, nós estávamos caminhando até o salão principal. – Quero dizer... Eu mal te conheço, mas obrigada mesmo...

- Eu também agradeceria – Uma voz ríspida disse a nossas costas – Se vocês não se atrasassem mais.

- Minerva! – Disse James para a figura magra e meio velha, reconheci-a como a diretora da nossa casa, a professora de transfiguração se não me engano – Que honra, a senhorita por aqui.

- É _professora_ McGonagall, Potter – Resmungou ela pegando dois pergaminhos e estendendo – Seus horários. Estão atrasados para a aula de poções... Espero que não se repita senhorita Zöhler.

- Não irá, sinto muito professora. – Pedi abaixando a cabeça e pegando o pergaminho.

James pegou o dele analisando.

- Quando posso marcar os testes para o quadribol, professora? – Ele perguntou parecendo animado.

- Espero que nessa semana, Potter – A professora disse impaciente – Agora vão para a aula, ou eu mesma direi ao Slughorn para dar-lhes detenções.

- Sim senhora. – Eu disse puxando James para fora do salão principal que estava quase vazio.

James caminhava ao meu lado parecendo se divertir com a minha mão puxando-o pelo cotovelo em direção qualquer.

- Você sabe onde fica a sala? – Ele perguntou rindo.

- Não... Mas eu esperava que o caminho fosse esse já que você não falou nada! – Exclamei arregalando os olhos pra ele.

- Na verdade é para o outro lado, venha. – Ele disse passando o braço pela minha cintura – Faz muito tempo que você gosta do Remus?

Ok. Aquilo me faria parar bruscamente se James não estivesse me conduzindo. Uma coisa seria nós sermos noivos e ele saber, outra coisa seria ele perceber que eu gostava dele. Isso não era assim tão óbvio, era?

- Como você...? – Comecei a perguntar, mas minha voz ficou no ar, ele apenas deu de ombros. – Humpf. E faz muito tempo que você gosta da Lily?

A minha pergunta não teve o mesmo efeito que a dele. Isso porque ele apenas me mostrou um sorriso largo como quem estivesse se divertindo muito. Revirei os olhos.

- Remus te contou isso? – Perguntou ele rindo um pouco quando viramos para um corredor cheio de primeiranistas perdidos.

- Não. – Respondi – Eu deduzi pela maneira que você fala nela e tenta chamar a atenção dela.

- Boa dedução – Ele disse e então se calou, mas logo recomeçou a falar – Acho que a coisa toda com a Lily começou quando eu a chamei pra sair pela primeira vez...

- E ela aceitou? – Perguntei fitando a porta para onde estávamos andando.

- Não. – Disse e então riu um pouco – Deve ter sido por isso...

Fiquei mais alguns segundos o olhando enquanto ele me soltava e abria a porta da sala para que eu passasse. Um cavalheiro. Esse era James Potter a meu ver. Talvez nem sempre tivesse sido assim. Lembro-me que quando eu estava no 4º ano, Remus havia me enviado uma carta contando sobre seus amigos... Recordo que descrevera James como _"Maroto? Pode até ser... Mas James Potter não é tão mesquinho quanto meu amigo Black. James pode até ser arrogante, mas seu coração cabe mais de mil Gigantes [...]"_ Acho que a parte do "maroto" me assustara um pouco fazendo com que minha imagem de James fosse totalmente arrogante e é claro que todas essas imagens haviam se esvaído desde a noite passada, quando eu falara com ele pela primeira vez.

- Professor Slughorn – Ouvi James dizer – Desculpe o atraso, eu e a senhorita Zöhler não vimos o horário.

Nesse momento, senti todos os olhares curiosos sobre nós dois, minha bochecha esquentara.

- Oh! – Exclamara o professor barrigudo e baixinho na frente da turma – Entrem, entrem! Quanto mais melhor, sempre digo!

- Desculpa professor. – Pedi quando passei por ele fazendo um aceno de cabeça.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem – Disse Slughorn em tom acolhedor – Só peço que não se repita para que eu não tenha de tirar-lhes pontos.

- Não irá acontecer de novo professor – James afirmou quando se sentou no banco da mesa, ao meu lado.

Jolie nos olhava com um sorriso divertido. Ela compartilhava a mesa com Heloíse que parecia se divertir tanto quanto a primeira. Revirei os olhos para as duas e olhei rapidamente para Remus. Ele não nos olhara quando entramos, mas eu podia ver sua mandíbula rígida e suas orelhas vermelhas, como se ele estivesse com raiva de alguma coisa... Talvez de mim?

- Não ligue pra ele. – James sussurrou em meu ouvido olhando na mesma direção que eu – Ele só gosta de tudo certo do jeito dele, talvez esteja com ciúmes.

Arqueei minha sobrancelha esquerda lançando a James um olhar malandro acompanhado de um sorriso sarcástico.

- Ciúmes de mim ou de você, James?

- Claire minha cara, nunca te ensinaram a não acabar com esperanças alheias? – Disse James repousando a mão direita sobre o peito fazendo pose de "estou com o orgulho ferido".

Olhei para ele enquanto dava de ombros com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. A aula estava começando e o professor parecia extasiado a cada instrução que nos passava. Naquele momento, analisei com cuidado as pessoas com quem dividia a sala. Dentre elas, gastei mais tempo olhando para Lílian ao lado de Marlene. Ela era bonita, sabe? Seu cabelo era ruivo, mas não tinha assim uma definição, não era liso escorrido, nem enrolado... Era algo mesclado, descia liso e de repente ficava com algumas voltinhas quase rebeldes sem parecer artificial, na realidade era gracioso e vivo.

- Hoje prepararemos uma poção muito simples – Continuou dizendo o professor rechonchudo de expressão alegre diante do quadro – Creio que não haverá problemas nenhum... Chama-se Poção _Wiggenweld_. Alguém sabe dizer para que se é usada?

Pensei em responder a pergunta, mas a mão de Lílian subiu ao ar quase imediatamente. James deixou um que um sorriso brotasse no canto dos seus lábios.

- É bastante usado na Ala Hospitalar, em hospitais bruxos e fácil de preparar – Disse ela – Ela é conhecida por restaurar forças a quem está doente, enfraquecido ou até mesmo indisposta.

O professor pareceu extasiado com a resposta da ruiva, pois abriu um sorriso enorme de orelha a orelha.

- Cinco pontos para a Grifinória pela resposta esplêndida, Lílian! – Disse ele – Agora, mãos a obra! Preparem a poção e tragam um pouco para que eu dê nota.

Ele quase não precisou dizer quando comecei a esmagar o dente de alho com o cabo da faca sobre uma tábua. Fiz exatamente como se pedia, desde cortar o ditamno em pequenas fatias até mexer a poção dentro do caldeirão em sentido horário. Quando enchi meu frasco, notei que era uma entre os três alunos que haviam finalizado. Entre estes estavam Lily, mostrando sua mente brilhante outra vez, e Remus parecendo indiferente.

- Vejamos – Disse Prof. Slughorn animadamente – Sabia que não teriam problemas com as poções.

Disse para Remus e Lílian, esta lhe deu um sorriso, o primeiro por sua vez encolheu os ombros forçando um sorriso. Esperei até que o professor pegasse meu frasco e o examinasse.

- Esplêndido! – Murmurou ele girando meu frasquinho, abriu-o e sentiu o aroma do liquido verde – Está perfeita! A senhorita já a havia preparado antes?

- Não... – Respondi girando os polegares – Eu... Só gosto de poções.

- Pois está feita corretamente! – Disse ele e se levantou – Eu poderia beber uma gota da poção e com certeza sentiria como se tivesse acabado de sair de um rejuvenescedor banho de espumas! Vou dar cinco pontos a cada um de vocês por terem sido os primeiros a terminar a poção.

Dei-lhe meu melhor sorriso e voltei a me sentar. Lily parecia contente com seu próprio desempenho, pois quando se sentou ao lado de Marlene começou a ajudá-la, e esta, por sua vez, parecia irritada com os palpites da ruiva. Quando o tempo de aula enfim terminou, Jolie se aproximou de James e eu com um sorriso extravagante nos lábios, como sempre.

- Não sabia que você era nerd como a Lily. – Disse James arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Suspirei revirando os olhos, Jolie riu abertamente e maneou a cabeça fazendo as pontas do cabelo mesclados em vermelho e preto balançarem graciosamente.

- Você ouviu isso? – Perguntei a ela.

- Ela não é assim... Nerd... – Disse Lie ainda rindo – Ela só gosta de poções, você não ouviu o que ela disse?

- Modéstia a parte – Disse James – Não é?

- Não... – Respondi caminhando para fora da aula – Eu gosto mesmo de poções, mas eu sou terrível em milhares de matérias... Vôo por exemplo, eu não sei voar numa vassoura, isso ficou em cortesia de Jolie.

- Fazer o que? – Perguntou Jolie encolhendo os ombros – Eu mando muito bem.

Nós dois rimos enquanto ela continuava dizendo que jogava melhor que qualquer um. E juntos seguimos para a próxima aula, procurei Remus olhando por cima de meus ombros, apenas para ter certeza de que ele estaria ali, perto de mim, mas apenas encontrei seu olhar frio me cortando com milhares de sentimentos ruins. Talvez ele estivesse certo em tudo o que tinha dito, eu era a vilã da história. Eu havia me locomovido para ficar perto dele... Quero dizer, em parte ele estava certo. Eu não havia saído da Alemanha realmente por causa de um garoto... Na verdade... O motivo era muito mais complicado do que apenas um garoto.

* * *

**n/A**: Espero que tenham gostado, o próximo capítulo chega assim que der, continuem mandando reviews elas me empolgam a escrever! Um beigo grande a todos!


End file.
